


艳妻

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 55,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

浴缸里，一层厚厚的、散着薰衣草香味的绵密泡泡浮在水上，艺兴整个人浸在水里，嗅着香味，听着大提琴曲，惬意得不像话。他掬起一小捧泡泡，学习仙度瑞拉那样，呼，轻轻吹了下，可惜泡泡不仅没有飘起来，反而往他鼻尖上沾了些。

艺兴皱了皱鼻子，屏住气沉进水里，他在水下睁开眼，看自己吐出的泡泡咕噜噜浮上水面。他又不幻想自己是仙度瑞拉了，而是小人鱼，想要什么就追求什么，哪怕不能与王子善终，也要为了见王子一面而舍弃自己柔软甜美的嗓音。

随着最后一个泡泡破裂，艺兴从水下钻出来，大口喘息着。发梢跌落的水珠顺着他的脸颊滑下去，零星留在脸上的水衬得他的皮肤愈加白皙可口。

无论如何，无论是仙度瑞拉还是小人鱼，艺兴在所有人眼中都是漂亮又可爱的——丈夫如此评价。

但是……好无聊啊……

艺兴抓来手机发了条消息。

【什么时候回来？】

他等了好一会儿才等来回音。

【再过几天吧，还有一场讲座。】

【我很无聊。】

【那我让世勋带你出去玩。】

【好吧，爱你，亲亲。】

短暂的聊天以这条消息作为收尾，那边再没回复。艺兴也不在乎，丈夫是个传统的男人，并不像他这样喜欢外露爱意，丈夫甚至在很多时候教育他要学会内敛、要沉稳。

嘁，老古板。

艺兴摸了摸微微隆起的小腹，那里面住着一个小生命，五个月了，是他和丈夫结婚两年才有的孩子。

艺兴是双性人，有两套发育完整的器官，怀孕对他来说并不是什么难事——难就难在丈夫身上。

那个细软短。艺兴发出一个不屑的气音。不仅不能在床上满足他，还有少精症。要不是中医开得一剂又一剂药，还不知道什么时候能有孩子。虽然并未挑明，但丈夫自觉对艺兴有愧，于是加倍地对他好。

对他好就足够了吗？就能弥补床上的缺憾吗？那件夫妻最亲密的事从来都是潦草收场，性欲旺盛的双性人已经饥渴很久了。

不过……艺兴笑起来，不过世勋要来了，有的玩了。

世勋是丈夫的侄子，又高又帅，品性也温良。两年前的婚礼上，艺兴一眼就相中世勋，可命运弄人，世勋要喊他一声“婶婶”。而婚礼结束后，世勋飞回北边继续念大学。艺兴盼啊盼的，终于盼来世勋结束本科学业，考进丈夫执教的大学读研。下个月就开学了，为了熟悉环境，世勋提前一个月飞来这边，目前住在学校临时分配的宿舍。

艺兴想，既然丈夫发话了，那他就可以光明正大让世勋搬家里住，到时候……

他抿紧嘴笑起来，像迫不及待吃肉的小狐狸。

转天，艺兴还没睡醒，世勋就打来电话问他想去哪里玩。

“啊……那个……我想想吧……”

电话那头停顿几秒，问：“婶婶还在睡觉吗？”

“嗯……”

“不好意思，打扰你了。”

没关系三个字已经到嘴边又被艺兴咽回去，他想了想，不怎么高兴地回道：“是啊，大早上就扰人清梦。”他用带鼻音的语调说，黏糊糊，软趴趴，像极撒娇。

电话那头的世勋又一次停顿，再开口竟有些打磕巴：“那个……嗯……对不起，我以为——总之，婶婶什么时候方便我们再去玩。”

“下午吧，三点，到时你来家里接我。”

“好。”

“那我挂了，拜啦，小勋。”

“……哦。”

挂断电话之后，艺兴发给世勋定位，小侄子回信的速度很快，先发来几张图片，然后问艺兴喜欢什么口味的蛋糕。

【就当我打扰婶婶睡觉的赔礼。】

艺兴笑得眼睛都眯起，但他并未立刻回复，而是拖到世勋又发来一条消息。

【婶婶？】

什么婶婶，讨厌这种称呼。

艺兴慢腾腾地打字：要香草奶油的，最好上面还有小兔子。

【好。】

【再写几个字，给婶婶的赔礼。】

世勋发来一个垂耳兔叹气的动图，图上配了话：行啦。艺兴满意地收起手机，穿衣下床洗漱。

这边艺兴慢吞吞洗漱完毕，那边钟点工阿姨也上门服务了。阿姨按照他的喜好准备了四菜一汤，接着就去收拾房间。艺兴坐在餐桌边一边吃饭一边同阿姨聊天，他仍有些小孩子心性，吃饭也不老实，一会儿跑到客厅看一眼电视，一会儿又开始耍手机。阿姨见他只穿一件睡衣，下面两条细溜溜的腿光着，便劝他，艺兴啊，你现在怀孕了，当心感冒。

“可是我热嘛，”艺兴嘟着嘴撒娇，“阿姨，我想吃刨冰，我给你钱，你帮我买好不好？”

想当然是被拒绝，钟点工阿姨搬出一堆怀孕注意事项教育他，见他还是不听劝，干脆搬出丈夫。

“南教授特意跟我说了，不能让你吃凉的。”

就知道。

但那又如何？你们不买，那让世勋买来好了。

艺兴给世勋发消息，央丈夫的小侄子再带一盒草莓刨冰，草莓多，奶多，冰少。没想到世勋也拒绝了，也是用丈夫那套口吻拒绝他。

可是我想吃嘛。艺兴这样回复了，又发了垂耳兔委屈屈的表情。

【叔叔知道会生气的。】

【好小勋，买嘛，婶婶真的好想吃。】

等了一会儿才等来世勋发的垂耳兔叹气：好吧，但是你不能让叔叔知道。

【嗯！这是我和小勋的秘密！】

也不知道收到这种回复的小侄子会有什么表情。惊讶？慌张？还是不知所措？无所谓，艺兴想，反正还有很多饵，够用，就是怕小侄子吃不消呢。

午饭食毕，钟点工阿姨也走了，艺兴看了眼挂钟，距离世勋上门还有一个多小时，他先去泡了个澡，用香草奶油蛋糕味的浴球，泡得浑身香喷喷的，然后光着身子进了衣帽间，从某个不引人注意的抽屉里取出一个小箱子，打开，里面竟摆满不同型号不同用途的情趣玩具。要是让丈夫那个老古板知道，不得吓死，可有什么办法呢？双性人天生欲望强烈，丈夫无法满足，只能用玩具了。

艺兴咬着食指指尖选了半天才选中一根紫色按摩棒。按摩棒前端有螺纹形状的凸起，顶部上翘，进去后能一下就戳到花心，而胃部多出来的“小拇指”可以按摩同样饥渴的后穴。这是艺兴最喜欢的一根。

现在，艺兴给下体涂满润滑剂，确保充分湿润了才将按摩棒抵在穴口。他躺在床上，两条白嫩的腿大大张开，一只手握着按摩棒慢慢插进雌穴，另一只手轻柔爱抚着乳肉。怀孕五月，涨奶的缘故，他的一对乳肉已经有34B那么大了，平时出门不得不穿上束胸衣。艺兴讨厌束胸衣，觉得那东西勒得自己喘不上气，可丈夫要求他出门必须穿上，说什么太招摇不好、会让人指点，真是，老顽固！老古董！

但现在丈夫出差了，没人能管他了。

艺兴闭上眼感受粗大按摩棒慢慢进入雌穴的滋味。更为粗大的顶端震动着撑开了穴眼儿，艺兴呜咽一声，下意识夹紧花穴。他喘了喘，挑高震动频率。

“唔！”

好、好大……

艺兴仰起下巴，天鹅颈的弧度优美至极，零星汗水从皮肉下析出。他一边用按摩棒抽插雌穴，一边爱抚自己的身体，从脸蛋摸到脖颈，然后是乳肉，略过隆起的小腹，摸上形状可爱颜色也可爱的阴茎。可是今天，艺兴想用雌穴高潮，便放弃了爱抚阴茎，转而含住自己的手指，性交一般在口中嘬吸抽插。

饥渴的双性美人逐渐沉迷于自慰，脑袋里想着侄子那张英俊的脸庞，幻想按摩棒是侄子粗大壮硕的鸡巴，不知疲倦地干他淫乱的雌穴。

“小勋……啊……再快点……”

双性美人唤着侄子的小名，屁股上下晃动迎合按摩棒抽插的节奏。螺纹表面和高幅度的震动频率将穴里淫水榨出来，抽插间发出咕啾咕啾的动静。而按摩棒底部的“小拇指”也始终按压着后穴口，刺激穴口周围密布的敏感神经。

艺兴快乐得要疯了，他坐起来，双腿分开形成跪坐姿势，然后把按摩棒插进雌穴，用骑乘位自慰。这种姿势很方便，不需要自己拿着按摩棒操穴，只需扶住按摩棒尾部，坐在那儿淫乱地晃着屁股就行了。

按摩棒来回变换角度插进花穴，粗大的顶部一下一下戳到花心，整个肉道被肏得又湿又软，淫水四溅，双性美人像失禁了，花穴下方的床单洇出一大片水迹。艺兴扶着肚子，口中一遍遍喊着侄子的名字，好像操穴的是侄子的鸡巴，腹中怀得是侄子的孩子。

乱伦感给了艺兴心理刺激，按摩棒给腿间两个穴生理刺激，快感如潮水席卷他，整个阴部变得鼓鼓胀胀的，艳粉色的阴茎高高翘起，铃口大张，不断涌出带了腥味和白丝的腺体。双性美人快高潮了，漂亮的下垂眼被生理性泪水浸湿，看起来风情万种也楚楚可怜。

“呜……小勋……好舒服……喜欢小勋的鸡巴……好厉害……婶婶要去了……”

花穴内里一阵剧烈抽搐，淫水越喷越多，圆圆翘翘的屁股紧紧绷着，艺兴捧起一只乳肉，手指揉捻着奶尖，对着幻想中的侄子索求。

“要小勋吸奶……啊……吸一吸嘛……里面好涨……”

大肚子的双性美人简直骚透了，比淫兽还饥渴。他身上香汗淋漓，白皙皮肉泛起粉红色，可爱到想让人一口吃掉。腿间雌穴紧紧夹着按摩棒，不断喷出来的淫水打湿了整只手。蓦地，艺兴重重坐下去，按摩棒顶部压着花心快速震动。没几秒，双性美人就潮吹了，大股大股的淫水四处喷溅，阴茎也射出黏腻白汁。

艺兴身子一歪趴在床上，胸口剧烈起伏，双眼微闭，享受高潮后的余韵。

叮咚——门铃响了。

双性美人舔了舔嘴唇，轻笑一声。

自己算得好准呢。

世勋在外面等了一会儿才等来艺兴给他开门，一眼便瞧见婶婶那张汗涔涔的小脸。奇怪，门开时明明感觉到冷气吹出来，怎么……婶婶还会出这么多汗？

“进来吧。”

艺兴的说话声慵懒，神态也懒懒的，脸颊上还有两团潮红色，怎么看怎么不对劲。

世勋愣了愣才跟在艺兴后面进去，虽然不想看，但婶婶两条白白的小细腿太惹眼，尤其那一对脚踝，又白又细，走路时还能看到艳粉色的脚掌。别人怀孕基本是四肢浮肿，可眼前的婶婶仍然四肢纤细，似乎一只手就能握住。世勋喉咙里一阵发干，心跳都莫名快了几拍。

“坐啊。”

婶婶冲他笑得甜甜，眼睛看见他手里的蛋糕盒时，立刻闪过喜悦神色。

“是给我的蛋糕吗？还有刨冰！”

“嗯。”

蛋糕和刨冰刚放到桌上就被艺兴迫不及待地打开，连切开都懒得做，直接用叉子挖了一小块放进口中。

“唔——好好吃！”

艺兴如小孩子，一连吃下好几口蛋糕，他高兴得眼睛都眯起，边吃边发出软绵绵的感叹声。或许是有些急了，唇边都沾上零星奶油。世勋看着，喉咙里越来越干。

“小勋在哪里买得啊？我都没吃过这样好吃的蛋糕。”

“就……学校附近新开的蛋糕店。”

“是吗？那下次你来再给我买好不好？”

“好……”

艺兴说话时含着叉子，眼睛也亮亮的，模样娇憨又可爱。叉子在他口中被吮了吮才拿出来，接着，他挖了一块奶油递给世勋。

“小勋也尝尝。”

世勋微怔。心想，两人共用一把叉子是不是有点……不太妥？何况婶婶刚才含了好半天呢。

“嫌弃我？”

“没……”

世勋张开嘴吃下蛋糕，他像艺兴那样用嘴唇包住叉子去吃，心里突然浮现一个念头：这样做，算不算和婶婶间接接吻了？

艺兴是婶婶。世勋警告自己。艺兴是叔叔的妻子，不能有想法的。虽然在两年前的婚礼上就对艺兴钟情，但谁让造化弄人。而婚礼结束后，他虽飞回北边继续念书，却没想到怎都忘不了那道身影，以至夜夜发春梦。

如今再次遇见，婶婶已然怀孕五月，肚子里是叔叔的种，是他的亲堂弟或者亲堂妹。思及此，世勋难免嫉恨。

“刨冰也好吃！”艺兴说道，“小勋真好，真的给我买了。”

世勋笑了笑，“好吃也不能贪嘴，婶婶要当心肚子里的小孩。”

“孩子好得很，”艺兴不满地鼓了鼓嘴，“你叔叔总怕我和孩子出什么问题，别说刨冰了，连空调都不让我开，这么热的天，简直要疯了！”

“叔叔也是为你好——”

“要摸摸吗？”艺兴打断世勋的话。

“什么？”

“孩子，”圆滚滚的肚皮朝世勋挺了挺，“摸摸看吧。”

“这个——”

“没关系，摸不坏的！”

艺兴直接抓着世勋的手放在自己肚子上，隔着T恤衫，一下一下摸着。诡异的奇妙感从世勋心里涌出，竟是再不需要艺兴引着了，他自己就开始主动抚摸肚皮。

那里面是叔叔的种，该死，竟不是他的！

双性美人不动声色旁观侄子从害羞变得阴沉，他知道，猎物即将掉进陷阱。兴奋令他腿间隐秘处有了潮意，他夹了夹穴，穴里又痒又空虚。

“我们走吧。”艺兴边说，边借着收拾蛋糕后撤了一步，侄子的手被晾在那儿，侄子脸上闪过堂皇，他越来越兴奋了。

世勋开着叔叔的车带艺兴去了市中心，两人在商场里散步一般走着，一边走一边聊些无关痛痒的话题。当走到孕婴用品店外时，艺兴直接拉着世勋进去，说什么想给孩子再添些衣服。

“真的好可爱啊……”艺兴拿起一件粉红色的婴儿服，“小勋你看，是不是很可爱？”

还不等世勋回答，那边店员就应和起来，说那是店里的新款，夸艺兴有眼光，还夸世勋是好丈夫，都没见过他这样有耐心的丈夫，陪伴侣逛街一点都不嫌烦。

世勋面露尴尬，“你误会了，我——”

“是啊！”婶婶突然挽住他的手臂，“我家小勋是很温柔的人呢。”

这……

世勋紧张得要死，但奇怪的是，解释的念头消散了，甚至想就着这个姿势搂住艺兴的肩膀。

从孕婴店出来后，世勋手里多了好几个纸袋，艺兴松开他的手臂，抱歉地笑了笑。

“不好意思，我刚才就是开个玩笑。”艺兴嘴上说着抱歉的话，脸上却没有任何歉意。

“没什么……婶婶接下来想去哪儿？”

艺兴歪着脑袋想了想，“回家吧，好热。”

“那晚饭怎么办？”

“买回去吃，我想吃寿司，还有鳗鱼饭！还有奶昔，还有章鱼小丸子，在家里吃，又凉快又安静，好不好啊小勋？”

实在拒绝不了艺兴巴巴看着自己的眼神，世勋只得答应下来。

于是，两人空手而来满载而归，到家下车后，世勋主动拎着大包小包，见状，艺兴冲他甜甜地笑了笑，说他好体贴，说他的女朋友一定很幸福。

“我没有女朋友……”

艺兴睁圆眼睛，“怎么可能！”

“真的，”世勋抿了抿唇，“我……我有喜欢的人了。”

“谁啊？”

该如何回答？回答“婶婶你就是我喜欢的人”吗？别逗了，这简直……简直就是乱伦。

然而艺兴似乎不再好奇，笑了笑，便转头去卧室换衣服。

一顿饭吃得好开心，艺兴像个小话痨，拉着世勋东扯西扯说个不停，说到高兴的地方时脸颊红扑扑的，右脸上还印出一个小小的酒窝，整个人看上去柔软又可爱。

世勋害怕自己晃神，不得不拼命往嘴里塞饭。

“你慢点吃，又没人跟你抢。”

“嗯……”

“别动，”艺兴凑过来，指尖划过世勋下巴，“你看，汤汁都沾到脸上了，”说罢，含住指尖吮干净汤汁。

明明一副天真无辜的模样，却让世勋看得燥热不已。

“我去洗澡，你慢慢吃。”

这是……逐客令？

世勋放下筷子，“那我也回去了。”

“回去？着什么急啊？才几点，吃完饭再说。”

“可是——”

“待着，冰箱里还有蛋糕，我一个人吃不完的。”

“哦……”

“对了，晚上别回了，就住这儿。”

世勋心跳快得要蹦出嗓子眼，可艺兴直接问他愿不愿意穿丈夫的睡衣，甚至说客房已经收拾好了，好像就当他默认。

这要换做别的家庭，留宿这种事再普通不过了，偏偏要他留宿的人是艺兴，是他一见钟情的婶婶，世勋心中有鬼，坐立难安。

眼看着时间一分一秒过去，艺兴始终没有从浴室出来，也没动静了，世勋有些担心，想问，又害怕自己会不会唐突，犹豫间，浴室那边突然传来一声惊呼。世勋立刻冲过去，敲门都来不及就直接推开门。

“婶婶！”

雾气里，艺兴赤身裸体站在那儿，白嫩的身子湿漉漉的，一对隆起的乳肉又圆又白，奶尖是樱桃一般的颜色，乳晕比普通女性要大一些，似乎是被男人吸多了。而圆滚滚的肚皮上有几条明显的青色血管，血管蜿蜒，如蛇盘旋。雾气与水令双性美人的皮肤愈加白皙透明，再配着姣好的脸蛋，任哪个男人看了都会性欲大作。

世勋也不例外，裤裆那儿以肉眼可见的速度撑起小帐篷。艺兴瞧见，抿着唇笑了笑。

“有反应了啊？”

“……对不起，我立刻出去。”

“等等。”

美艳的婶婶朝世勋走去，在他一步开外的位置上停下，朱唇轻启，柔声说：“小勋喜欢婶婶，对吧？都有反应了就是喜欢。”

“我……”

“婶婶一个人在家真的好寂寞，”艺兴说着，脸上也露出苦楚神色，“小勋来陪我，我很高兴，我也喜欢小勋，我知道这样是不对的，可是——”他直直望着对方，“可是怎么办呢？你看，我也有反应了，因为很高兴，因为喜欢小勋，我不是故意的，我不想背叛你叔叔……”

啪嗒，啪嗒，晶莹透亮的泪珠从艺兴眼眶滑落，他捂着脸，小声抽泣着。

双性美人一副可怜无辜模样，好像背叛不再是背叛，而是一根救命稻草，若不抓住，下一秒就会死掉。

“小勋，”艺兴抬起哭红的眼睛，“你帮帮我吧，就这一次，我发誓，今天之后绝不缠着你，一定好好对你叔叔的。”

然而世勋听不进后面的解释，他靠近双性美人，捧起那张漂亮脸蛋，指腹摩挲着有酒窝的位置，说道：“别哭了，我喜欢婶婶的酒窝——”他吻了吻艺兴的嘴角，“还有婶婶的嘴，婶婶的眼睛，婶婶这个人，我都喜欢。”

猎物终于掉进陷阱，小狐狸躲在猎物怀里，笑得好高兴。


	2. Chapter 2

世勋的脑袋有点儿发晕，他小心触碰着面前的双性婶婶，像对待价值连城的瓷器，连呼吸都是小心翼翼。艺兴坐在洗手池上，双腿分开，两只白皙漂亮的脚踩在边沿处，饥渴流水的骚穴张开了一丝缝。见侄子还不用鸡巴狠狠肏穴，还让他晾在这儿，他心里有点着急。

“小勋？”

世勋“啊”了一声，对上婶婶泛着水汽的眸子，顿时害羞。

“你是不是……”艺兴稍稍坐起来，轻握住世勋的手，“是不是不喜欢我？”

“没……”

“那怎么还不——是害怕让你叔叔知道吗？”

“……”

艺兴刻意摆出更加惆怅的表情，“人活在世谁不犯错呢？你不说，我也不说，你叔叔就不会知道，”他拉着世勋的手放在自己胸上，“这是我和小勋的秘密。”话音落下的同时，双性美人手把手的教侄子捏了把乳肉。

“唔——”

下面花穴立刻挤出几滴汁水，艺兴抬了抬屁股，勃起的阴茎若有似无擦过侄子那根粗大的东西。两根东西对比鲜明，一个好大，一个好可爱，一个颜色很深，一个却是诱人的艳粉色。艺兴咽了下口水，只觉穴里痒得要命。

“小勋啊……”双性美人抬起脚用脚趾抚摸侄子的鸡巴，热烫触感钻进皮肉——好喜欢……好想要……

“小勋，”艺兴握住鸡巴蹭了蹭越来越湿的穴口，然后捏着那根东西往穴里塞，“嗯——好烫……都进来了……小勋、小勋不要想那些事……呜……就、想着和婶婶度过这个晚上就行了……”

“……”

“好不好？小勋？”

婶婶的嗓音柔软甜美，一双眼睛水润动人，而婶婶腿间的花穴又烫又湿，像一张嘴轻轻咬住鸡巴。世勋抱过女孩子，尝过性爱的滋味，但没有哪一次像今天这样让他血脉偾张。他试着挺了挺胯，鸡巴往穴里进得更深，顿时惹来婶婶拉长尾音的呜咽声。

“啊……太烫了……里面、里面要被小勋烫化了……”

骚透的婶婶继续用语言撩拨，没有哪个男人能受得了，世勋脑袋里嗡的一声，按住艺兴的大腿疯狂摆腰送胯。

到底处于生猛年纪，即便艺兴这种生来就适合做爱的双性体质也有些受不了。才被侄子肏了几十下而已，花穴里就湿透了。肉壁饥渴，迫不及待吸住鸡巴，世勋激动到要发疯，不得不退出来停一会儿，奈何敌不过婶婶渴求他的眼神，停了没几秒就重新插进去。

“呜……好大……”

艺兴呻吟了一声，花穴不受控制夹紧，这样一来，他明显感觉到侄子那根东西的硬热程度——比按摩棒还好，甚至比按摩棒还粗长了一些。

而且……而且鸡巴表皮的青筋也好粗呢，啊呀，还会跳呢。艺兴幸福得不得了，心想，还是这个年纪的男人最棒，又年轻，又生猛，虽然不会很多技巧，但胜在鸡巴长得好。至于技巧那些的……慢慢来嘛，床上的事学得最快。

“小勋……啊……太大了……”

艺兴摆出吃苦表情，冲世勋眨了眨哭红的下垂眼。侄子被他这副模样勾引，哪里想得起来安慰，反而重重往里顶了一下。

“啊啊——疼……”

“疼？”世勋反问，“可是婶婶的骚穴喷了好多水出来。”他摸了把艺兴腿心，黏糊糊的淫水涂满他的手指。

艺兴看见了，害羞地移开目光，可是两条腿紧紧夹住世勋结实的腰部，两只脚搭在后腰上，把人往自己这边勾了勾。

世勋发现，似笑非笑道：“不是疼吗？还要让我进去？”

“我刚才没说完，”艺兴表情无辜，“疼是有点疼，但是也好舒服……”他说完，用兔牙轻轻咬住下唇，好让自己看上去不仅无辜还很动人。

世勋的呼吸都凝滞几秒，下面那根东西又大了一圈，撑得双性婶婶发出猫叫似的呻吟。

“唔……好舒服……小勋动快一点……”

艺兴一边说一边抬了抬屁股，这么一动，鸡巴往穴眼儿里进得更深了，都碰到紧闭的子宫口。世勋实在想重重往那地方撞，最好能顶开，让龟头卡在那儿不停抽插。可是里面有孩子，那么做会让婶婶吃苦的。

似乎是看明白侄子在想什么，艺兴握着世勋的手放在肚子上，“没关系，小勋就当——”嘴巴凑到对方耳边，用气音说道：“提前替婶婶扩张产道。”

一句话说得世勋都愣住，双性婶婶的勾引太过露骨，他听见脑子里的弦断开，连带眼神都沉下来。

公狗腰狠狠往前耸，一下又一下的，柔软外阴都被撞得通红。艺兴那根可爱的小鸡巴晃来晃去，腺液从铃口里一丝一丝流出来，带着精液的味道。双性美人要高潮了，便放得更开，不留余地的向侄子展示他淫乱的一面。

可是不想用这个姿势潮吹呢，想被侄子结实有力的身体压着，想屁股高高抬起，尿水似的潮吹。艺兴舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，软趴趴说：“小勋，抱我去外面嘛……”

侄子欣然应允，托起艺兴的屁股，小心不去碰隆起的肚皮，抱着人去了外面客厅。鸡巴还插在穴眼儿里，走路时也在干穴，双性美人抱着侄子的肩膀，哼哼唧唧撒娇。

“你、你别往那里顶啊……”

世勋侧头瞟了一眼，“哪里？”下身故意斜斜往里戳了下，惹得怀里美人发出小声惊呼，“这里啊？”

“嗯……”

“但是我一顶这里，婶婶就吸我呢，还会喷水。”世勋说着，坐在沙发上，艺兴坐在他胯上，隆起的肚皮隔在两人之间，颜色可爱的小鸡巴若有似无擦过他小腹，他摸了下，捻着指尖沾到的腺液给艺兴看，“还有这里，也在吐水。”

侄子的手指生得修长，指尖边缘干净整洁，虽然沾了奇怪的汁水却让艺兴好喜欢，他捧起那只手含住手指，口交一般吸吮起来。一边吸，一边发出幼兽般的呜咽声。

“呜……好好吃……”

艺兴将整根手指都吞进去，嘴唇触碰到指根，像是给鸡巴做深喉那样深深吸吮着。世勋眯了眯眼睛，用手指夹住艺兴的舌头玩弄那截软肉，同时下身也慢慢往上顶，龟头慢慢擦过肉壁，快到花心位置是就退出去。

这不就是吊胃口吗？艺兴不高兴了，松开嘴里的手指，抱怨道：“你干嘛啊……故意的是不是？”声调软软，听起来更像撒娇。

世勋被击中，更加喜爱怀里漂亮娇柔的双性美人，他亲了下艺兴，说：“那婶婶自己动，骚穴哪里痒，婶婶就自己用鸡巴肏。”

婶婶。从刚才到现在，侄子始终用这个词称呼他，乱伦的禁忌感竟比穴里吃着的鸡巴还叫艺兴激动，他坐直身体，扶着世勋的肩膀，开始一上一下起伏着用花穴套弄粗大器官。

“好舒服……”艺兴仰着下巴呻吟，“都顶到了……呜……小勋的东西好长……每次都能顶到……”

“东西？是这么说吗？”

艺兴红了脸，“那怎么说啊……我又不会……。”

“婶婶这么骚，怎么可能不会？”

“我真的不会嘛……”艺兴无辜地眨了眨眼睛。

世勋咧开嘴笑了下，拉着艺兴的手去摸没进去的鸡巴根部，那地方硬硬热热，艺兴被烫得缩了下手指。但就是这样一根东西给了自己暌违已久的快乐，双性美人不想再装纯演戏了，想得到更多的快乐，他摩挲着根部粗大的青筋，幽幽说：“是鸡巴，对吗？”

“再说。”

“啊啊——是鸡巴……小勋的鸡巴好长……花心被顶到了……”

“就只是长吗？”

世勋掐住艺兴的细腰，画着圈干穴，粗大鸡巴撑开了花穴的层叠软肉，艺兴被干得只会浪叫连连，想不起回答世勋的问题。

“说话！别只顾着爽。”

侄子那双深邃眉眼阴沉沉的，与印象中的温良模样差太远，艺兴怔住，下意识说了句小勋你怎么——啊……话都没说完就被侄子咬住奶尖，一整粒都进了侄子嘴里，热乎乎的舌头舔舐乳晕又拨弄奶尖，偶尔还被牙齿咬一口，好疼，可是也好快乐，艺兴脑袋晕乎了，主动捧起乳肉求侄子吸一吸。像他自慰那般，操着软甜嗓音恳求。

“小勋吸一吸，里面好涨……啊……别咬……”

世勋低低笑起来，“婶婶回答我的问题我就把你的奶吸出来。”

咕咚，艺兴咽了口唾沫，“小勋的鸡巴还……还很粗……”

手指拨弄奶尖，世勋又问：“还有呢？”

“还有……还有……你到底做不做啊！”

“奇怪，明明是婶婶求我，怎么婶婶先发起脾气了？是被我叔叔宠坏了吗？”

看着侄子似笑非笑的脸，艺兴想，这样下去可不行，主动权被易手，最讨厌了。

双性美人垂眼想了想，而后抱住侄子宽阔的肩膀，饱满唇瓣凑到对方耳边，轻轻吻了下，“好小勋别馋婶婶了，婶婶最喜欢小勋的鸡巴，没了你，我会死掉的……”他眼睛亮亮，话音柔柔，侄子哪里招架得住。去他妈的调情，干穴才是正经。

世勋放倒艺兴，双手掐着腿根把两条腿抬起来压在艺兴肩上，整个下体暴露于眼前，艳粉色的阴部被淫水涂满，吃着鸡巴的鲍鱼穴好贪嘴，抽出来时都不舍得松开，他拨弄着肥嫩肉唇，慢慢抽出鸡巴，看着花穴缩成小拇指大的小孔、挤出淫水，才重新顶进去。这样来回十几下，折磨得艺兴吐出更多淫词浪语，连下贱婊子这种话都说出来了，只为侄子能让他好好爽一爽。

世勋捋起垂下来的额发，居高临下看着淫乱的婶婶，骚货，他低声骂了一句，接着大开大合肏干穴眼儿。鼠蹊啪啪撞着腿心，婶婶让他干得身形不稳，一对乳肉晃来晃去，他低头咬住，像他答应的那般狠狠吸吮奶尖。

“啊啊……小勋好棒……里面、里面都松了……”

“那就夹紧点，”世勋从艺兴胸上抬起头，“骚婊子，水多的都往外喷了。”

“因为……呜……因为婶婶要去了……”

啪一声脆响，世勋耸腰狠命往花穴深处撞，龟头碰到子宫口，然后压着那处来回揉捻。艺兴睁圆眼睛，花穴不受他控制剧烈抽搐着，失禁一般不停尿水，前面的小鸡巴跳了跳，竟是因为这一下射精了。

双性美人被玩得下体泥泞神态痴痴，口水流出来都不知道，只傻呆呆望着侄子那张英俊脸蛋。世勋舔干净艺兴嘴边的口水，一双手握着一对乳肉，疯了般用鸡巴抽插花穴。他爽到额角青筋都暴起，在穴里捣杵了几十下便松了精关，大股大股精液喷进穴里，喷在子宫口上，浇灌他骚透的婶婶。

世勋抱着艺兴喘了一会儿才抽出鸡巴，刚拔出来，混着精液的淫水就往外涌，那些黏腻东西散着腥甜味道，弄湿了身下沙发。

“高兴了吗？”世勋吻着艺兴问道。

“嗯……”怀里毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭，“好舒服……很久没这么舒服了……”

“还要吗？”

啵唧，艺兴亲了下世勋脸颊，“要的，还要小勋满足我……”

这只骚透的小狐狸，真就没了鸡巴会死。

转天早上，艺兴比平时醒得早，世勋还睡着，他点了点侄子的鼻尖，轻笑道，小公狗还不醒，婶婶后面还没吃鸡巴呢。

昨晚侄子在前面的花穴里射了两次，无套那种，两次都顶开子宫口射精，骚浪的双性美人吃得还算饱，心里一高兴就故意说，我吃饱了，谢谢招待。边说边夹了夹穴，不少精液被挤出来，小公狗侄子看得眼睛都直了。双性美人还想要，可是侄子担心腹中宝宝，安慰他先好好睡一觉再说。

现在我睡好了，该开始了吧。

艺兴咬着嘴唇笑得像只小狐狸，他钻进被子里爬到世勋腿上，迷恋地摸着仍然疲软的器官。动作轻柔，也极富技巧，三两下就摸得侄子勃起了。

那我开动咯。

说罢，张嘴含住龟头，一点一点把整根东西吃进嘴里。

唔……好好吃……

艺兴松开嘴，从上往下舔到鸡巴的根部，接着，吃糖一般将饱胀囊袋含进口中吸吮。这里面有好多精液，可以让自己吃得很饱，呜……要卖力点才行，要把精液都吸出来。

双性美人上下晃动着脑袋，鸡巴在他口中直进直出，磨红了嘴唇，撑得嘴角都发酸。拜平时经常和玩具练习所赐，双性美人的口活儿很好，肉乎乎的小舌头绕着冠状沟舔舐，又用嘴巴抱住龟头，吮吸棒棒糖似的重重吸了一口，松开嘴时发出啵的一声，鸡巴从嘴里弹出来，睡梦中的侄子打了个抖。

世勋迷迷糊糊掀开被子，发现婶婶趴在他腿上，见他醒来，眯着眼睛甜甜笑了笑。

“醒了啊？”

“嗯……”

他往胯部一看，自己那根东西精神地杵在那儿，表皮沾满了口水，不用想，都知道自己为什么醒来。

艺兴爬到世勋胸口位置，趴在侄子结实的胸部上，天真无辜地说：“该吃早饭了，我饿了。”

“那、那我去准备——”

“不是那个——”艺兴拉住世勋，身体坐直，挺着一对34B的乳肉，“是下面饿了，”他背过身撅起屁股晃了晃，“这里，饿了一晚上呢。”

就看侄子那双眼睛瞬间发直，硬硬立着的鸡巴跳了下，艺兴心中偷笑，面上却仍然装得清纯无辜。纤细手指掰开屁股再滑过后穴入口，沾了些前面雌穴溢出来的淫水往后穴上涂抹。

“我讨厌润滑剂，”双性美人说道，“黏糊糊的，一点都不好受，小勋先在婶婶前面的穴里沾些水再进去后穴，好不好啊？”话尾音拐了个弯，又娇又柔。

世勋要疯了，怎都没想到婶婶骚浪到这种地步，因此，浑然忘了只有昨晚一晚的约定，想要更多，想要每天都和婶婶做爱，想在婶婶的子宫里播撒自己的种，婶婶怎么给叔叔怀孩子就怎么给自己怀，到时候，就天天肏干大肚子的婶婶，肏得婶婶前后两个穴松垮，即便如此，婶婶还掰着穴流着精求肏。

世勋暗了眼神，凑过去扣住艺兴后腰，鸡巴贴着臀缝慢慢蹭动，“婶婶是贪吃的坏孩子。”

“啊……谁让你昨晚只肏前面……”艺兴配合地晃动屁股，“后面都不摸一下……要小勋喂饱婶婶……”

身后传来侄子的冷笑，侄子一边骂他骚婊子一边挺腰进去雌穴，在里面快速抽插几十下就拔出来戳弄后穴入口，还拉着他的手去摸鸡巴，问，够湿了吗？

“够了……快进来……好饿……”

“下贱！”

世勋稍稍屏住呼吸，一只手扶着鸡巴很慢很慢地往后穴里插，另一只手伸去前面重重揉捏艺兴的乳肉，手指拉扯起奶尖，将奶尖扯得好长、等来艺兴哭唧唧喊疼才肯松开，奶尖弹回去，轻轻颤了几下。艺兴就低头看着，兴奋得阴茎都往外吐水。

“全部进来啊……别只磨穴口那里……”

“全进去的话婶婶会疼的。”

艺兴回头委屈地看着世勋，“不疼，已经适应了……”

“那我开始了？”  
“嗯……”

世勋弯腰咬住艺兴后颈，如交配中的公狗，生怕母狗跑了。他咬得很重，血珠冒出来，又舔掉，惹得艺兴直打哆嗦。

“疼……”

“疼？刚才还说不疼呢。”

原来在这儿等着他。艺兴乜了世勋一眼，委屈巴巴抱怨：“小勋欺负婶婶……”

“是啊，我就欺负婶婶了，不仅咬你，还用鸡巴欺负你。”

才一晚上，侄子就学会说这种话勾引，双性美人兴奋得要命，后穴没怎么挨操就变得湿软。

“嘶——怎么又喷水了？原来婶婶屁股里也有水龙头。”

“怪你啊……”艺兴握住世勋的手放去嘴边，张嘴含住手指吸吮，“都怪小勋的鸡巴长那么粗……啊……才往前一点就、唔！就顶到那里……”

“哪里？”

“啊啊——就、就那里……婶婶的……呜……G点……”

“妈的，真骚……。”

世勋沉了脸色，扣着艺兴的后腰来回变换角度干穴，重体力运动害他的喘息愈加粗重，再加上偶尔溢出嘴边的闷哼，听起来性感到要命。艺兴受了听觉刺激，后穴不由自主夹紧，还扭着屁股配合侄子肏他的节奏。

双人床发出嘎吱嘎吱的动静，双性美人跪趴在床上，上面的嘴咿咿呀呀浪叫，下面的嘴被干得咕啾咕啾直响，他爽得脑袋都不清楚了，揉几下乳肉又把手指插进雌穴抽插自慰。侄子像是觉得还不过瘾，啪啪几巴掌扇在又圆又白的屁股上，小美人吃了痛，穴眼儿立刻收紧，夹得侄子不住倒抽冷气。

“好舒服……小勋再多磨一磨G点……婶婶、啊……婶婶喷水给你看……”

世勋被骚浪的双性婶婶逼得要崩溃，他拉起人抱在怀里，一只手臂箍进细腰，另一只手抚摸过隆起的肚皮便插进雌穴，和婶婶一起搅弄湿答答的穴眼儿，唯独忽略硬得直流水的小鸡巴。婶婶难受极了，可怜兮兮求他也摸一摸小鸡巴。开玩笑，昨晚见过美人被肏射的样子，怎么可能不想再看一回。

“摸什么，再肏一会儿婶婶就射了，用不着多此一举。”

“小勋好坏，故意折磨婶婶……”

双性美人假装无辜可怜，殊不知共度良宵后的侄子已然性情大变，不仅弹了下龟头，看他尖叫出声，还蹂躏起肉唇，拿指甲掐，再用力拉扯。可怜的阴部让折磨得充血鼓胀，可怜的小美人让折磨得直掉眼泪。

“唔……小勋讨厌……不喜欢小勋了。”

艺兴挣扎着要走，却被世勋勾回来，手掌扣在乳肉上大力揉搓，白皙乳肉从指缝溢出来，世勋低头看了眼，骂艺兴是大奶婊子，又问他潮吹的时候会不会喷奶。

“不知道……没试过……”

“那就试试，按摩棒在哪儿？”

“在、在那边抽屉里……”

世勋伸长手臂打开抽屉，一眼就看见一根紫色的按摩棒，他拿着按摩棒在艺兴眼前晃了晃，“这么细能满足婶婶吗？”

“不能……所以我才想和小勋做爱……”

“是勾引我做爱，”世勋把艺兴翻过来放在床上，打开按摩棒开关，贴着阴茎蹭了蹭便抵在雌穴入口，“婶婶是下贱的骚婊子。”按摩棒插进去，高速震动的频率害雌穴立刻喷出水，艺兴摇头求世勋别用那么快的频率，不然、不然会……

“会什么？”啪，公狗腰猛地往前一挺，龟头撞在G点上，前后两个穴顿时夹紧，“妈的……怎么这么紧……呼……说话！”

“会、会尿出来……啊——”

世勋冷笑一声，直接把按摩棒全都推进去，手掌堵在外面，不许艺兴把那东西挤出来。

前后两个穴都吃着粗大无比的家伙，雌穴里的那根会转，后穴里的那根会压在G点上快速戳按。双性美人从没觉得这么快乐，体内升起即将高潮的讯号，软白身子剧烈抽搐起来，淫水像失禁一般大股大股地喷出来，腥臊味道越来越浓，他仰起下巴尖叫了一声，射精的同时潮吹了。

可是小公狗侄子还没射，硬热鸡巴在后穴里捣杵，鼠蹊把屁股撞得红通通的，啪啪啪的声音听起来好让人害羞，也好让人快乐。

“别……小勋别做了……真的……啊……”

世勋才不理，甚至动作越来越凶狠，恨不得用按摩棒搅烂雌穴，恨不得用鸡巴插坏后穴。他结实的身体遍布汗水，英俊帅气的脸蛋也因为情欲而性感无比，艺兴看着，下面的小鸡巴又硬了。

“婶婶真是比妓女还骚……”

“没有……”

“嘴硬，婶婶的小鸡巴才射过就勃起了，不是骚是什么？”

艺兴吸了吸鼻子，费力用胳膊撑起上半身，柔弱无辜地看着世勋，“我是说……妓女才不会挺着大肚子被人干，才不会——”他勾住侄子的后颈，眨了眨眼，“才不会被人干得喷奶。”

“……贱货！”

真的是下贱的骚婊子，也真的勾得自己魂儿都快没了。

世勋弯下腰咬住艺兴的奶尖吸吮，太过用力以至脸颊都凹陷。艺兴就迷恋地抚摸着那处，抚摸着侄子英俊的眉眼，柔声说：“再用力点，婶婶给小勋喂奶喝……”

屁股里的鸡巴因为这句话又大了一圈，干得艺兴浪叫连连。世勋恶狠狠瞪着这个骚浪的双性婊子，剧烈耸动下体的同时重重吸吮奶尖。鼓胀囊袋开始收紧，马眼也张开了，他狠命干了几十下，鼠蹊一松，精液立刻射出来，一股接一股冲刷内壁。

那么浓稠那么黏腻的白汁射满艺兴的屁股，小美人叫不出来，只会夹紧两个穴眼儿恨不能榨干侄子。

“小勋……呜……接好……”

话音未落，奶孔便张开，乳汁喷进世勋嘴里，连齿缝都填满。

要人命的性快感充斥全身，又全都跑去下腹，双性美人睁圆眼睛眼睁睁看着自己尿出淡黄色液体。

好快乐，快乐得要死掉了……

艺兴痴痴望着趴在他身上吃奶的世勋，只希望这一刻被无限延长。

两人维持这个姿势有一阵才分开，世勋松开奶尖，舔干净乳肉上沾得乳汁，他一边舔一边死死盯着艺兴，像一头狼，颇有把人吞吃入腹的气势。

双性美人觉得自己好幸福，收获了这样一头迷恋他的狼，给什么都不换。

末了，世勋捏着疲软的鸡巴将最后几滴精液涂抹在艺兴肚子上，还让艺兴好好看着，还跟艺兴说，以后这些精液就种在你肚子里，让你怀侄子的种。双性美人挺着肚子敞着两个松垮的穴躺在那儿，一副被玩坏的样子，却不忘刮干净肚子上的精液放进嘴里舔舐，他含着手指，笑起来，含糊不清说：

“婶婶一定怀小勋的种。”

这之后，两人过了好几天的潇洒日子。艺兴不再让钟点工阿姨来家里，天天内裤都不穿，就穿一件宽大的T恤在世勋眼前晃来晃去，吃饭时也要坐在世勋腿上，一边挨操一边吃饭，洗澡就和世勋一起洗，洗着洗着就用上下三张嘴吃起鸡巴。

双性美人的两个穴始终松松垮垮，始终被填满侄子的精液。

丈夫回来了，见艺兴面色红润，一对乳肉也大了不少，而肚子里的宝宝也很健康，便放下心来。

“我就怕我不在家你一个人吃不好睡不好。”

艺兴甜甜地笑起来，“你别担心，我啊……快得很快乐呢……”

“和世勋相处得还习惯吗？”

“嗯，世勋人很好，很照顾我。”

丈夫点点头，“那晚上我让他来家里吃饭，好好谢谢他这几天照顾你。”

好啊，再好不过了。


	3. Chapter 3

艺兴故意在书房磨蹭。

约莫一个小时前，丈夫打电话告诉艺兴等下有个学生要去家里替他取东西。

谁来啊？我给你送过去不就好了。艺兴嘴上说着，心里在想，还能顺便见世勋一面。自打上月开学世勋就一直忙于学业，很难抽出空和他约会，距离两人上次做爱已经过去一周多了，那次他们躲在家里的小阁楼偷情，丈夫就在楼下书房写论文，怕被发现，只匆匆做了一次就结束。双性美人没被满足，又焦躁又饥渴。

——灿烈，你见过的，你别来了，这么热的天当心中暑。

灿烈？不晓得。

上学期期末系里的聚餐，忘了？就系里最帅最高的那个男孩子。

艺兴当然没忘，那么帅的脸，那么好的体格，他当时看着，心里馋得要命。原来是叫灿烈啊，喊起来很顺口的名字呢。

你见到就想起来了，丈夫说道，要是电脑沉就让灿烈自己去拿，你别累着，还有啊……

丈夫在电话那边叮嘱琐碎事，艺兴心不在焉地听着，满脑子都在想那个最帅最高的、名叫灿烈的男孩子。

灿烈。

听上去就很好吃呢。 

灿烈站在院门外面打量这栋三层小洋楼。

听说，这栋房子是老师曾外祖的遗产，应该是在上世纪初建成。那个年代嘛，建筑风格基本偏西式，红瓦屋顶红砖外墙，门廊下的灯、眼前的雕花铁门，还有拱形窗户，一切一切透露着那个年代中不中洋不洋的味道，但也并不显得怪异。

像这样的房子……灿烈想，像这样的小洋房，最适合藏娇。

金屋藏娇。

灿烈想到同学们私下议论师母时的用词，好奇心倍增，迫不及待想见一见老师藏在这栋洋房里的娇。他按下门铃，很快就有人应答。对讲机那边，一把软甜嗓音懒洋洋问，是谁啊？灿烈连忙回答，那个……我来替老师拿笔电。对方轻轻笑了下，说，我知道，我问你是谁。

“灿烈。”

“哦……灿烈，进来吧。”

门开了，灿烈理了理情绪才走进去，他穿过树荫站定于大门外面，轻轻推门的同时很有礼貌地说，师母，我进来了。

师母。我进来了。

明明是普通的打招呼嘛，双性美人却想到了旁的什么事情。进来？进哪里啊？前面还是后面？

骚透的小狐狸抿着嘴悄悄坏笑，随即整理好表情，让自己看上去端庄大方却也不失天真可爱。

“师母好。”灿烈恭恭敬敬地半鞠了一躬。

艺兴站在玄关将丈夫的学生上下打量了一番。好高啊，有一米九了吧？身材看起来也不错，肩宽背壮腿长的，垂在身侧的一双手也宽大，小胳膊上还有明显隆起的长条形肌肉。

想被这样的手抱起来，被抚摸全身，被按住腿根承受粗暴的操穴动作。

双性美人咽了咽干哑的喉咙，腿心两个穴有点湿了。

“进来坐。”

艺兴挺着肚子往厨房走，边走边问，灿烈啊，想喝什么？家里有茶、果汁和可乐。丈夫的学生在他身后答，什么都行，师母您不用这么客气。

“师母？”艺兴皱眉，微微嘟着嘴抱怨：“我看起来有那么老吗？——那就果汁。”

“没有没有，师母——呃……嫂子看上去也就二十出头。”

“嫂子？”

“嗯，我们私下都把南教授叫哥。”

艺兴点点头，打开冰箱取出水蜜桃果汁，想了想，又把蛋糕拿出来，香草奶油口味的蛋糕，是世勋今早让蛋糕店送来的，上面的小兔子已经被他吃了，小兔子旁边的心还没动。双性美人看着那颗心，又高兴又失落。唉，什么时候才能见世勋呢？不过嘛……他又扫了灿烈一眼，没有丈夫的侄子，有丈夫的学生也很好。

圆盘上放了两杯水蜜桃果汁和一角蛋糕，艺兴捧着圆盘慢慢走到客厅，他如今已怀孕七月，肚子又大了一些，走路便显得吃力。灿烈很有眼色，立刻起身去接。两个人的两双手在盘子下有短暂触碰，灿烈能感觉到师母指尖有些冰凉——等等，是错觉吗？怎么……觉得师母摸了下他的手背？他来不及细想，那只细白漂亮的手就松开圆盘了。

“谢谢你。”

说这声谢谢的嗓音真是柔软又甘甜，可比从对讲机里听好太多了。

金屋藏娇。灿烈认同这个评价。

“吃，别客气，”艺兴说道，“我上楼去给你拿笔电。”

他转身，一只手轻轻托着后腰，另一只手搭着楼梯扶手，慢慢上了楼。灿烈就坐在沙发上望着，当看见师母在楼梯拐角处稍作停顿，并且回头看了一眼自己时，他的心跳停顿了半拍。

那一眼过于撩人心弦了，即便是俯视视角，也没让灿烈感到居高临下不可亲近，能想到的只有优雅一词。

优雅端庄的大肚子人妻——得了吧，才不是那么回事呢。

灿烈心里暗暗发笑，而后点开手机里的一段录像，津津有味看了起来。

可是，未免有点久了吧？灿烈等得有些着急，都喝完一杯水蜜桃果汁，吃掉香草奶油蛋糕，师母仍然没有下楼。

该不会……

糟糕预想闪过灿烈的脑海，他脸色一沉，慌忙往楼上跑。二楼最后一间房子是老师的书房，门半开着，里面很安静。灿烈推开门，看见艺兴跪趴在书桌底下似乎在捡什么。圆滚滚的肚皮贴着地板，像是怕压着孩子，师母不得不弓起腰部，但这样别扭的姿势反而更难去捡东西。

“灿烈啊，你、你过来帮我一下，我够不到。”

他忙走过去挨着艺兴钻进书桌底下。他们挨得好近，近到灿烈能闻见师母身上甜甜的蛋糕味道。真是让人晃神呢。灿烈咽了咽发干的喉咙，伸长手，一下就够到掉在角落的U盘，“给，嫂子。”

艺兴接过，和灿烈一起从书桌底下慢慢退出来。双性美人并不急着起身，就跪坐在地板上，仰头冲丈夫的学生甜甜笑了下，“谢谢你，灿烈。”他嗓音软甜，道谢的话听起来都好像撒娇。

灿烈呼吸一滞，双腿都有些发软，“没什么，”说着，伸手将艺兴搀扶起来。师母细白柔软的手扣紧他的手掌，肌肤的细腻触感连同淡淡体香一起袭击灿烈，害他心跳加快，以致力气没能跟上，没能把人扶稳。师母踉跄了一下，整个人跌进他怀里。

两人此刻的姿势暧昧至极，艺兴双手抵着灿烈结实的胸口，灿烈的手臂则搂住艺兴腰肢。一瞬间，电光火石的一瞬间，两人四目相对，意味不明的气氛在此间涌出。

蓦地，艺兴笑起来，“灿烈真的很帅呢，近看也特别帅。”

“诶？”

“南教授跟我夸过你，还说你又聪明又能干，将来一定大有作为。”

灿烈不好意思地抓了抓头发，“老师过奖了，”目光落在师母高高隆起的肚皮上，好奇地问：“宝宝会踢肚子吗？”

“会啊，”双性美人往前走了一步，托着腰挺着肚子，“要摸摸看吗？”

“不了，我手上没轻重——”灿烈拿起桌上的电脑包，“我先回了，嫂子你别送，下楼不方便的，再见。”

说完就走，头也不回，一点儿不留恋似的。艺兴都愣住。

搞什么？！那会儿抱在一起时看他的眼神明明都不对了，怎么转眼就变柳下惠？也不像刻意装出来啊，就真的要跟自己保持距离。

双性美人眯了眯眼睛，直觉这家伙不像丈夫的侄子那么容易上钩。这下难办了。

夜里，门铃声打破小洋楼的安静。艺兴慢吞吞去开门，意外的，灿烈和丈夫一同出现在门外。

“兴儿——”丈夫身上一股酒气，“抱歉，我喝了点酒，只好让灿烈送我回来。”

“哦……那快进来吧。”

艺兴想从丈夫学生手里把人接过来，却被对方挡开，说他大肚子不方便。艺兴也乐得有人替他伺候，便不再客气，回厨房继续摆弄案板上的食材。

没一会儿，丈夫的学生也过来厨房，先告诉艺兴已经安顿好老师，然后问他在做什么。

“银耳雪梨羹，”艺兴回头冲灿烈笑了一下，“医生说我有点上火，喝这个能败火润肺。”

“要帮忙吗？”

“好啊，我正愁不会呢。”

艺兴让开位置，拉开椅子坐下，一边轻轻拍着孕肚，一边看丈夫的学生有条不紊处理那堆食材。他把人从头到脚看了一遍，末了，目光停留在对方的手臂和手上。挽起的袖子堆在手肘处，动作间，小臂上的肌肉时不时绷紧，手腕骨硬硬撑着皮肤，再加上那副专注的样子，高大英俊的男学生看起来好性感。

双性美人馋了，对着那副宽阔脊背舔了舔嘴唇，一点儿不知道收敛。

很快就传来汤羹煮沸的咕嘟咕嘟声响，艺兴凑过去，也不怕雾气熏着眼睛，巴巴看一眼砂锅里的汤羹，再巴巴看一眼身边青年，他用上目线看，他知道自己的上目线有多诱人，从来没谁能拒绝得了。

“好香，现在可以喝了吗？”

“还要再等一等，银耳要入口即化，雪梨要煮得糯糯的，这样才行。”灿烈一本正经解释，姿态也从容不迫。

这家伙！真的是一点不上钩！

双性美人转了转眼珠，旋即淡淡地笑了下，“灿烈不急着回去吧，等会儿喝一碗再走。”

“也好。”说罢，直接坐去餐桌边摆弄手机。

艺兴有些摸不着头脑，心想，这家伙怎么回事？不中计却也不拒绝，一副若即若离的德行——故意的吗？

外面夜色越来越深，月已升至中天，小洋楼里静悄悄的，唯有汤羹咕嘟作响。

艺兴按捺不住，害怕错过今晚就再难找到机会，他往丈夫的学生那边凑近了些，好奇地问：“在看什么啊？这么专心。”

“没什么。”灿烈收起手机，起身去料理台那边看锅子。

双性美人气得牙痒痒，小孩子般对人背影做鬼脸。蓦地，灿烈转身问他要不要尝尝。太突然了，脸上的怪表情都来不及收起。两人同时愣住，艺兴懊恼得只想找个地缝躲起来。

灿烈就不动声色看着，看师母从懊恼变成尴尬再变成气闷，末了，嘟着嘴巴不理他，喜爱之情慢慢堆满了，也越发地想逗一逗师母。

“嫂子？”

“干嘛！”

“喝汤。”

“不喝。”

“那我喝了？”

“……随便。”

双性美人嘴上耍娇蛮，眼睛却偷偷瞟丈夫的学生。与其说瞟，倒不如说是视奸意淫。目光始终停留在对方脖颈处，看凸起的喉结因为吞咽动作而上下滑动，一下，两下，三下……房子里的静谧衬托得喝汤声音好明显，咕咚，咕咚，艺兴听着、看着，开始幻想对方不是喝汤，而是在喝他的淫水，雌穴喷出来的水被丈夫的学生一口接一口饮下，然后当着他的面咽进肚子里，甚至刻意放缓吞咽动作，让他看清喉结如何滑动，再握着他的手摸上喉结，肉贴肉地去感受，然后说，嫂子，你看，我就是这么把你的淫水咽下去的，嫂子的淫水好甜，很好喝。

幻想令艺兴下面湿透了，空虚寂寞的肉壁不住收缩着，挤出更多淫水。双性美人难耐地夹着腿，小幅度扭了扭屁股。好想让幻想成真，好想喷出好多淫水给这个人喝。

“嫂子？”

“啊？”

“不舒服吗？怎么快哭了？”

是啊，下面哭了，流了好多眼泪呢。

“没有，”艺兴故意揉了揉眼睛，“就是眼睛里好像进灰了，好难受。”

“你别动，我看看。”

丈夫的学生凑过来，手指小心拨开眼皮，嘟起嘴轻轻吹了几下。气息温柔，吹在脸上痒痒的，还有淡淡的烟味和零星汗水味道。男人的味道。艺兴都要迷醉了。雌穴痒得厉害，内裤被穴里挤出的淫水濡湿一小片。他不受控制般抓住对方的衣摆，脑袋也仰高了一些，几乎要贴上对方唇瓣。

灿烈将这一切尽收眼底，看着师母微张的嘴唇，看着那两片丰盈水润离自己越来越近，近得能看清下唇中间的浅浅沟壑。不知道师母下面那张嘴是不是也这么诱人？那个骚逼被肏过不少次，一定让精液养得肥嫩嫩的，肉唇估计也肥厚，要是再沾满淫水，那只需看一眼就迫不及待想跟那张嘴接吻。

桃花眼里的光暗了下去，灿烈松了手，站直身体前飞快瞟了眼艺兴下身，虽然有衣服遮盖，但是裤裆隆起的弧度很不自然呢，不过他还是那样，不动声色地轻声说“好了”。

好什么好！没好！都已经挨得这么近了，就不能直接吻他吗？怎么还是拒绝！是他不够漂亮不够可爱还是这家伙根本性无能！

艺兴越想越气，表面功夫都懒得做，就摆着个臭脸拿怨怼眼神瞪人。然而丈夫的学生还是一本正经，不解地问他怎么生气了，自己是不是弄疼他。

“是啊！手上没个轻重，眼睛都被你弄疼了！”

“哪里疼？”

“这里！”双性美人气鼓鼓指着眼睛，一副娇嗔模样。

“那我看看。”

“不要！”

“听话。”

“……”

就跟咒语似的，娇蛮惯的小美人竟乖乖听话了，坐得端端正正仰起脸给人看。当丈夫的学生触碰他那一刻时，那只宽大温热的手掌捧起他的脸，他像触电般打了个哆嗦，眼里顿时漫起一层水汽。双性美人在心里催促，快啊，就这样吻他，快点，别浪费——唔！

丈夫的学生真的吻他了，扎扎实实一个吻落在唇上，凉凉的，软软的，唔……好想舔一口。但对方很快松开他，嘴角噙着意味不明的笑容。

“满意了？”

“……？”

“嫂子早就想让我这么做了吧？”

“……”

“从刚才开始就用那种勾引人的眼神看我，我不瞎，我明白——”灿烈顿住，弯腰贴近艺兴的耳朵，操着低音炮说：“嫂子想跟我上床，对吗？下面都硬了呢，裤裆都被撑起来。”

艺兴怔住，怎都想不到转折来得这么快。

“小骚货明明有丈夫了，却还要勾引丈夫的学生，甚至……甚至是丈夫的侄子，那个叫世勋的家伙。”

双性美人顿时白了一张脸，身体下意识瑟缩，可是丈夫的学生突然捏住他的脸，带着乌云一般的气势逼近。

“老师那方面不行，我知道，所以嫂子才这么饥渴，我能理解，就是没想到嫂子饥渴到连小侄子都不放过，你们这是在乱伦——”

“没有！你、你胡说！”

灿烈冷笑一声，熟练地打开手机里某段录像。淫乱的叫床声和肉体拍打的清脆声响通过喇叭一丝不落地钻进艺兴耳朵，他六神无主，越听越慌。

“你怎么……”

“无意中看到，就顺便录下来咯。”

“你想干什么……”

“不干什么，就是给你看看。”

丈夫的学生笑得人畜无害，艺兴看得心里直发毛。

“你、你别告诉南教授，求你了……”

“嫂子，求人要有求人的态度，你这样……可不行呢。”

“……那你想让我怎么做？”

灿烈收好手机边往门口走别说：“自己想吧，这方面嫂子应该很懂的，拜啦~”

待门锁落下，门外响起计程车远去的动静，艺兴瘫了一般靠着椅背，他闭上眼，咽了咽嗓子，然后拉开内裤去摸腿心。小鸡巴硬得直流水，前后两个穴也湿得不像话。

搞半天不是性无能，是故意吊人胃口的白切黑。这家伙……

双性美人兴奋得要命，两只脚分开踩在椅子边沿，双腿大大敞着，露出湿答答的阴部。他撩起衣摆叼在嘴里，扯开束胸衣，熟练地爱抚起乳肉，一会儿，又顺着隆起的肚皮滑下去，拨开肉唇，两根手指交叠着插进雌穴抽插起来。

小美人一边自慰一边回想方才与丈夫学生的近距离接触，那个突然落在唇上的吻，那股男人的味道，那只宽大暖热的手。

“灿烈……舔我……”

自慰动作越来越急切，雌穴被手指肏出淫水，一股一股地喷出来，小美人晃着屁股想象自己被丈夫的学生舔舐下体。对方刻意忽略他的小鸡巴，只专心和下面的骚逼接吻，舌头直直舔过肉唇，又含进嘴里吸吮，再塞进雌穴拿舌尖勾弄肉壁，舌头没有肉棒长，只能肏穴口那一截，但也足够让人爽到脚趾都蜷起。

双性美人出了一身汗，一对乳肉看起来亮晶晶的，艳红奶尖可怜地立着。丈夫的学生一心舔穴，根本不管奶子，好可怜啊，都没人管。艺兴吸了吸鼻子，委屈巴巴嗫嚅，灿烈……别只舔下面嘛，吸一吸奶尖好不好？有乳汁的，比汤羹好喝……

丈夫的学生会怎么回答呢？会说，嫂子的乳汁是留给宝宝喝的，还是说，嫂子骚逼里的淫水已经喂饱我了。不管哪一句，不管什么，他都会尖叫着潮吹。

细白手指插着雌穴越来越快，艺兴下面像失禁一般在尿水，不消片刻，艳粉色的漂亮小鸡巴跳了跳，铃口张开，一股一股精液涌出来，雌穴也紧紧缩着高潮了。双性美人咬紧口中的衣摆，可怜地呜咽着，下体不住痉挛抽搐。

艺兴喘了好一会儿才抽出手指，他呆呆望着湿答答的手指，伸出舌头一下一下舔干净淫水，末了，含在嘴里重重吸了下，发出“啵”的一声动静。

好可惜啊，淫水都进了自己肚子。

双性美人缓慢地揉按湿黏阴部，半晌，又一次把手指送进雌穴抽插，寂寞却也兴奋的度过这个夜晚。

门铃响起时，手机里的录像刚好播完。灿烈无声地笑了笑，收起手机信步走向玄关。

不出所料，寂寞难耐的双性人妻上门拜访了。

“不热啊？还穿风衣过来。”灿烈领着人进了屋。

“不穿不行的——”风衣滑下，人妻竟然只穿了件丝绸吊带睡裙，“不然会被看见哦。”

裤子也被脱了，露出双性人妻白嫩细瘦的两条腿，睡裙堪堪遮住腿根，往上是人妻圆滚滚的孕肚，再往上，是人妻从睡裙边沿露出的半个乳肉。

灿烈虚着眼睛估摸乳肉尺寸，那么大，得有B罩杯了吧，也好白，白瓷一般细腻，只一眼就勾得鸡巴硬。

双性人妻撩起睡裙裙摆，露出勃起的小鸡巴——妈的，骚得内裤都不穿——隐约能看见腿心那儿插着什么，应该是按摩棒，还在动呢，嗡嗡响着呢。

淫乱的小荡妇，竟然夹着按摩棒来上门找他求肏。

“灿烈啊，”双性人妻无辜地眨眨眼睛，“我这样真心实意求你，可以吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

破几把晚会真无聊。灿烈瞟一眼台上的尴尬表演，继续低头滑手机。一分钟后，他收起手机猫着腰离开观众席，然后离开礼堂。在决定接下来去哪里之前，灿烈先抽出根烟叼在口中，啪，啪啪，打火机按了几次都没能点着火，他只好转个方向用另一只手挡风。就是这么一下，一个简简单单的动作，灿烈撞破了教授侄子和教授配偶的奸情。

所以说，世上很多事情都是巧合促成。

彼时，灿烈身后是迎新晚会的吵杂声响，声响里有教授略微害羞的歌声，而眼前是那两个人毫不避讳的手牵手走着。要不是师母的大肚子，他都以为自己看错。灿烈折断手指上夹得烟，想了几秒，鬼使神差跟上去。

十分钟后，在某间宿舍外面，灿烈亲眼看见师母和教授的侄子脱光了倒在床上媾和。师母四肢纤细背影窈窕，一点不像怀孕六月多的人，他骑在教授侄子的胯上，腰肢灵活晃动着，圆圆白白的屁股一下接一下撞着大腿，声音跟扇巴掌似的那么清脆。灿烈眯了眯眼睛，隐约看见一根粗大的、水亮光滑的鸡巴插在师母两腿中间。

“啊啊——小勋好厉害……婶婶的水都被、唔、干出来了……”

师母仰起下巴叫床，天鹅颈呈现出漂亮弧度，明明是在做羞耻乱伦的事情，却并未让人觉得下贱——要命的性感迷人，宛如绽放出最艳丽姿态的深红玫瑰。

灿烈看入迷了，嫉妒老师能娶到这样一朵玫瑰，还让玫瑰怀了他的种——是老师的种吗？老师那个性无能，有那个本事让师母怀孕吗？管他的，那些跟自己又没关系，现在该考虑的是如何让师母骑自己的鸡巴。

灿烈毫不犹豫举起手机，镜头对准了床上痴缠的奸夫淫妇。

“小混蛋……”艺兴撇了撇嘴，“偷怕犯法啊。”

灿烈不以为然，手指抚弄着双性人妻的脸蛋，说：“师母，偷情犯众怒啊。”他说话的同时，指腹落在艺兴饱满水润的下唇上，用指甲刮了刮唇瓣中间的浅浅沟壑。这个小骚货，他想，连这条沟壑都生得这样性感迷人，真想把鸡巴贴在这里重重摩擦。

艺兴报复般咬了下灿烈的指尖，“怎么？还想代表月亮惩罚我？”双性美人狡黠地笑着，眼睛直勾勾盯着丈夫的学生，那双下垂眼仿佛在说，我就是偷情了，有本事去让全天下人都知道啊。

真是只天不怕地不怕的小骚狐狸。

灿烈也不生气，反而又一次播放那段录像，赶在艺兴来抢之前把手机扔到一边，“别害羞，师母，就当给我们助兴了。”

拿偷拍他的色情片段当助兴之物，亏这小子想得出来。艺兴恨恨，旋即想到什么，手撑着笨重身体往后退了退，上半身懒懒倚着床头，下面两条光裸的腿分开，露出干净的、形状漂亮的阴部。他一手撩起睡裙裙摆，另一只手轻柔爱抚自己那根硬硬的小鸡巴，假意抱怨：“真的都在这里了，还听那种东西，你是不是阳痿啊？”

闻言，丈夫的学生当即沉了脸，双性美人在心里偷笑——看吧，没有什么能比阳痿这种话更惹一个男人生气。

灿烈迅速解开皮带拉下内裤，掏出硬得发疼的鸡巴就要提枪上马，却被双性美人抬脚挡住。小美人一边拿脚趾爱抚那根粗大硬热的东西，一边说：“直接进来会疼的，我最怕疼了……”动作色情，可神态天真无辜。

又纯又欲。灿烈只能想到这个词。

“先帮我舔舔，舔得湿湿软软的就可以进来了，好——吗？”

你看，连话尾音都要拐个弯，怎能不让人束手就擒？

“好嘛，灿烈，我想让你舔我，”艺兴撒娇道，细白手指将肉唇拨开一点，“不许觉得我下贱，我这是按你的要求来的，来求你的。”

好一个混淆是非偷换概念，灿烈明知，却无法出口点破。

“你尝尝看，肯定比雪梨银耳羹好吃。”双性美人添油加醋道，甚至故意拿指尖在雌穴穴口处搅了搅，沾饱淫水后递过去，“张嘴，啊——”

啊呜，灿烈乖乖含住那根手指，一边死死盯着艺兴，一边吸吮干净上面的淫水。

“好吃吗？”

“骚的……”

艺兴眯着眼睛笑，“下面还有更骚的，都给你吃。”

“……记得多喷一点出来，”灿烈俯下身贴近艺兴的腿心，“不然喂不饱我。”说着，先用鼻尖蹭了蹭穴口，然后伸舌直直舔过肥嫩肉唇，像在舔最美味的冰淇淋，一下一下舔弄着那里。

酥麻入了骨，双性美人发出一声长长的、娇娇的呻吟声，手掌插进男人发间，抬了抬屁股，恨不能把骚逼全喂进对方口中。

“唔……别、别只舔外面，里面也要。”

“是骚逼也要。”

是是，那个痒得要命、不停流水的骚逼也要被舔——啊，进来了……肉乎乎的舌头像把小刷子，仔细刷干净穴里的淫水，可是水根本流不完啊，所以只能一直舔一直舔，就是这样，用舌尖勾一下穴口再插到里面，模仿性交动作那样肏干这个不知廉耻的小骚逼。

耳边是偷拍录像里自己和侄子的做爱动静，下面是被丈夫学生舔到主动张开的花穴，肉体拍打的声音和舔穴的水声一起灌进艺兴耳朵，双性美人爽到露出痴态，口中语无伦次求人用舌头把他肏到潮吹。

灿烈低声笑了下，应了双性美人的要求，他拿拇指扒开穴口，里面艳红肉壁一缩一缩的，配着两片水光油亮的肥嫩肉唇，像极一朵娇艳的玫瑰花。灿烈含住“花瓣”吸了一会儿才松开，而后嗅了嗅雌穴散发的腥甜味道，再次伸舌插进穴里。肉壁顿时涌过来夹住他的舌头，淫肉蠕动着把舌头往深处送，一时竟分不清是他在舔穴还是这个骚逼在吃舌头。

灿烈入迷了，闭上眼睛卖力给艺兴口交。双性美人伸头看了一眼，咬着下唇痴痴地笑起来。好高兴啊，幻想成真了，丈夫的学生真的在跟他的骚逼接吻。前面的小鸡巴虽然被忽略了，但也兴奋得一直在哭，艺兴扯下睡裙，双手揉捏起一对34B的乳肉，偶尔揉捻奶尖，那两处被捏得硬硬的，稍微碰一下都受不住，都会让下面雌穴涌出大股汁水。

“好舒服……要去了……呜……灿烈……怎么办……要忍不住了……”双性美人的话里带着哭腔，听起来娇弱可怜。

灿烈抬眼瞟了下，师母那张美到雌雄莫辨的脸挂着将要高潮的神态，他突然用手指插进后穴，一边野蛮地在里面搅弄，一边快速舔舐湿答答的雌穴。艺兴要疯了，下意识夹住双腿，脚趾也紧紧蜷缩着。

“别弄那里……灿烈……不行了……”

双性美人哭得可怜巴巴，下面两张嘴也不停在哭，喷出来的淫水打湿灿烈下巴，他胡乱抹掉，张开嘴连肉唇都含进口中，用力吸吮着。艺兴只觉穴心一阵酸痒，啊啊叫了几声就潮吹了。雌穴被嘴巴堵住，不断喷溅的淫水通通喷进灿烈嘴里，像爆开的果实，甜甜汁水冲刷着口腔内壁。末了，他留了最后一口没咽下去，爬到双性美人身上，握住对方柔弱无骨的手去摸自己喉结。

咕咚，咕咚，丈夫的学生当面咽下他喷出来的淫水。幻想再次成真，淫乱的人妻满足了。

“师母，”灿烈舔了舔嘴唇，“你看，我把你的淫水都喝了，好甜，比银耳雪梨羹好吃几百倍。”

艺兴打了个哆嗦，雌穴又喷出几滴淫水，“还要……”他嗫嚅道，“灿烈，还没给你下面那根喂。”

“嗯，那麻烦师母自己把腿抱着。”

艺兴听话地抱住双腿腿弯，敞着湿软艳红的下体，挺着圆滚滚的孕肚，等着他馋了好久的鸡巴插进来肏穴。

灿烈故意搓了一会儿鸡巴才贴上雌穴入口，又刻意放慢进入动作，让双性美人仔细感受他那根东西如何挤开穴里的淫肉。

被进入那一刻，艺兴全身都绷紧了。好烫，也好大，和侄子那根东西比起来不相上下。丈夫的学生一边抚摸他的孕肚，一边低声问：“怎么样？是不是比你侄子的好用？”

小美人转了转眼睛，无辜地说：“还没开始就问这种事，我怎么知道。”

“……行，到时候别哭。”说罢，灿烈猛地挺腰往里撞了一下，啪一声，那么清脆，艺兴听得脸都红了。

“好紧……我还以为师母的骚逼都被人肏松了……”

“才没有，你胡说！”

小美人嘟嘴撒娇的模样真是可爱，灿烈看得喜欢，干脆放开了肏。雌穴里又湿又软，淫肉迫不及待咬住鸡巴，不知道的还以为人妻饥渴多久了呢，其实啊，是天生淫乱，见着鸡巴就把持不住。

这样想着，灿烈顺嘴问了出来。

“不是啊，”艺兴软趴趴说，“做爱要挑对象的，和不喜欢的人做，这里——”他握住灿烈的手放去胸口，“不会跳得这么厉害。”

强而有力的心跳隔着肉与骨传递过来，灿烈张开手掌，专心感受双性美人的心跳。那么快，那么激动，他有些恍惚了。

原本只是玩一玩的，抱着恶劣的捉弄人心思羞辱放荡的师母，但现在……

灿烈往旁边挪了一下，一把抓住一对丰盈乳肉中的一只，搓面团一般重重揉搓着。他确实没轻重，三两下就把乳肉玩得通红，哪怕艺兴喊疼也没停下来。

“灿烈……疼的……”

“哦。”

“轻点……”

“不行，重一点的话师母的骚逼也会夹紧，很爽呢……”灿烈说着，下体不住往前耸动，双性人妻被他撞得身形不稳，不得不一手撑着床头一手扶着肚子。

好下流的一幕。

别人家的大肚子人妻在自己身下打开腿挨操，圆滚滚的孕肚里是别人的种，可人妻湿透的骚逼吃着自己的鸡巴，偷情的刺激感要逼疯灿烈。他顾不得怜香惜玉，捏着人妻的肩膀把人翻过去摆出跪趴姿势，圆圆白白的屁股翘起来，整个阴部又湿又黏，雌穴那么饥渴，张着嘴不停流口水。

灿烈喘着粗气往艺兴屁股上扇了两巴掌，淫乱的人妻嘴上喊疼，下面却扭动着贴上鸡巴，晃来晃去地用湿黏阴部按摩那东西，一边做，一边放荡地呻吟。他由着人妻发骚发浪，就是不进去，还问，师母被谁教的，怎么会这么多。

双性美人有一瞬的僵硬，“要你管。”

“不可能是老师，是那个叫世勋的家伙吗？”

“……”

“也不是，是谁啊？告诉我。”

艺兴垂下眼睛，复而抬起，神秘兮兮说：“坏人——不对，是疯狗。”

灿烈来了兴致要追问，可艺兴突然抓住他的鸡巴往穴里塞，“别说那些废话了……灿烈……肏我……干坏师母的骚逼……”

饶是他定性再强也抵不住这般引诱，他红了眼，两手扣住这个双性骚货的屁股狠命操干起来。鸡巴在淫乱穴眼儿里野蛮抽插，硬胀龟头贴着肉壁重重擦过，快速按着深处的花心，却还是不够，还要肏开后穴才行。灿烈抽出湿漉漉的鸡巴贴上臀缝，双手抓着艺兴的屁股往他那根东西上挤压，这么蹭了一会儿才慢慢顶进后穴。

“唔！疼……”艺兴咬着下唇，回头可怜巴巴看丈夫的学生，对方一脸阴鸷，上身肌肉紧绷遍布汗水，看起来性感也凶狠。视觉受了刺激，后穴顿时夹紧。

灿烈“嘶”了一声，差点交代进去。他抽出整根鸡巴想缓一缓，可饥渴的后穴舍不得他走，穴眼儿始终紧紧夹着，以至彻底抽出来时发出“啵”的响动。  
“你干嘛啊……”艺兴不满道，“别玩了行不行，很晚了，我不累宝宝也该睡了。”说着，还扭过身体让丈夫的学生看他的孕肚。

……操。

灿烈抓住艺兴的头发狠狠咬了下嘴唇，“炫耀什么？背着老公偷情的荡妇有资格催我吗？”一边说一边再次插进后穴捣杵，疯了般撞着深处的G点。

双性美人被奸夫的鸡巴干得脑袋都发晕，被指责是荡妇也不在乎了，一心沉浸于干他的粗大鸡巴，还说自己就是荡妇，离了精液就活不下去，会死，会饥渴得发疯。像是证明这些话不假，他还扭着屁股用寂寞的雌穴去吃沉甸甸的囊袋，穴里淫水一股一股流出来，弄得囊袋湿乎乎的，耻毛都黏成一缕一缕。

艺兴低头看了一眼，伸手捏了捏那两颗东西，“里面是不是有好多精液啊？灿烈都射给师母好不好？师母也给灿烈的鸡巴喂淫水喝……”

身后男人的呼吸有一瞬凝滞，抽出鸡巴插进了雌穴，可也舍不得紧致的后穴，只好插一会儿前面再插一会儿后面。下面两张嘴被照顾得很好，双性美人好高兴，放开了挨操。片刻，又觉得这样不过瘾，主动要求骑男人的鸡巴。他挺着孕肚坐在丈夫学生的胯上，前后晃着屁股套弄鸡巴，还紧贴对方鼠蹊扭腰摆臀，粗硬耻毛蹭得他好痒，下意识收紧雌穴，夹得人不住粗喘。

“好舒服……灿烈的鸡巴好厉害，师母的花心……唔……都被、肏烂了……”

“那子宫呢？要不要肏烂？”

“要的……要灿烈给师母扩张产道……”

真他妈是个骚透的小淫妇。

灿烈调整好姿势，两手掐着艺兴胯骨拼命往穴眼儿里顶。双性美人一对丰盈乳肉就在他眼前剧烈晃着，他张嘴含住奶尖重重吸了一下，又叼着奶尖含糊不清问：“师母也跟你侄子说过这种话吗？”

“说过……啊……我还让小勋射进去……”

“还有呢？”

“还让他喝奶……呜……快点……灿烈……吸我……”

双性美人抱紧丈夫的学生，挺着奶尖求人像侄子那般吸他的奶尖，多吸几下，这对骚浪的奶子就会乖乖喷出奶水，能喷好多，奶水好甜的，比淫水还好喝。

灿烈快受不了淫乱师母的勾引，胯下鸡巴足足胀大一圈，硬胀龟头抵在子宫口那里试探性戳弄着，手指也塞进后穴抽插起来。师母被他折磨得浑身发软，前面的小鸡巴却硬硬翘着，灿烈弹了一下那处，师母呜咽一声，吃着鸡巴的雌穴顿时收紧，一小股淫水喷出来浇在龟头上，又烫又黏。

好棒……师母的骚逼操起来真的好舒服……还想要，想维持下去，即便哪天被老师发现他们偷情也无所谓，只要能肏到师母，肏得这个双性骚货哭喊着喷水失禁，什么都无所谓。

灿烈摸上艺兴的孕肚，“师母怀得是男孩子还是女孩子？”

“女孩子……”

“想好起什么名了吗？”

“嗯……”艺兴枕着灿烈的肩膀，“要跟她爸爸一个名字……”

“老师的名字？”

双性美人缓缓眨了下眼睛，反问：“灿烈是嫉妒了吗？”

“……”

“别嫉妒，等师母怀了你的孩子以后，你来起名……”

“……我的？”

双性美人躺下来，掰开湿软艳红的雌穴，“只要你让我怀上。”

灿烈怔愣几秒，旋即俯身亲吻小美人汗涔涔的脸蛋，“好啊，一定让师母怀上。”说罢，快速在穴眼儿里抽插几十下便松了精关射进去。

馋了好久的精液终于吃到，艺兴闭上眼夹紧雌穴感受白汁填满内里，丈夫的学生射了好多，前面吃不下就用后面吃，末了，连孕肚上都被精液涂得黏糊糊。

灿烈就看着，看骚透的双性美人将他的精液涂满身体，还往奶尖上抹了一些，捏着乳肉求他再吸一会儿，再一下下，奶汁就会喷出来。

干嘛不做？傻子才不做。灿烈含住奶尖拼命吸吮着，手指也插进雌穴搅弄淫肉，他本事不赖，只用手指就把艺兴送上第二波高潮。淫水四溅的同时奶孔也张开了，奶汁喷进灿烈嘴里，像淫水那样大股大股地喷出来，再被一口接一口饮下。

咕咚，咕咚，灿烈慢慢咽下去，他留了最后一口含在嘴里，然后握着艺兴的手放到喉结上，喉结上下滑动了一下，最后一口奶汁也咽进肚子。

“谢谢师母招待，我吃得很饱。”

双性美人咬着指尖笑得天真无辜，“那欢迎下次光临……”

一年半后

医院产科门诊室。

“恭喜二位，家里又要有孩子了。”

艺兴和丈夫对视一眼，丈夫看起来好高兴，不过也有些担心他的身体，回去的路上小心翼翼同他商量，要是愿意，这个孩子就——

“没关系，”艺兴拍了拍丈夫的手背，“我吃得消。”

“可这次是双胞胎，而且仙仙才一岁多，我真的怕你……”

“放心，仙仙有月嫂照顾，我能轻松一点，而且……”艺兴垂下眼睛笑了笑，“我想要这两个孩子，我喜欢他们。”

丈夫一向宠他，见他这样坚持，也不好再说什么，只叮嘱他万事务必小心。

艺兴看着车窗外飞速略过的街景，想了想，拿出手机发了两条同样的消息。很快，回信前后脚过来。头一条是一堆婴儿衣服的图片，问他喜欢哪件，算了，还是全买了。第二条只有简单的一句话：我会负责的，婶婶。

不用再回复了，这样就足够了。艺兴轻轻拍了下尚且平坦的小腹，在心里跟一对双胞胎说，宝宝啊，要平安出来见爸爸们哦。

三个月后

一辆计程车停在三层小洋楼的院子外面，车上下来一个男人，戴着黑色棒球帽，半张脸也被口罩遮住。那么热的天还把自己裹那么严实，做贼啊？

男人先打量一番这座小院，才按下门铃。

“谁啊？”对讲机里传来一把懒洋洋的声音。

男人没说话，只摘了口罩推高帽檐，再把脸贴近对讲机上的摄像头，像是要让房屋主人看清他的面貌。

当看清脸的那一刻，艺兴顿时面色惨白，手里的水杯也掉在地上，啪嚓一声，惹来怀里大女儿的惊慌。

“心心妹妹。”

男人对着摄像头笑起来，小奶狗笑，人畜无害。

“心心妹妹，た—だ—い—ま—”

……什么小奶狗，分明是条疯狗。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 野外露出，微量路人情节，注意观看

在与现任丈夫结婚之前，艺兴曾在另一座城市的出版社担任编辑的工作。

那时候的双性美人并不是现在这样的，没有这么饥渴，更没有这么放荡，反而有些保守——身体畸形的原因吧，比较不爱和别人来往，总是独自一人去做些什么，独自吃饭、看电影或者逛街之类的，甚至一个人旅行。虽然艺兴并不觉得这样子很奇怪，但周围人都认为他性子孤僻高冷。所以同事们私下说他是天山上那朵摘不下的小雪莲。

直到那家伙出现。

那家伙名叫伯贤，是出版社的新进员工。总编辑让艺兴暂时和伯贤做搭档，一来帮助这个后辈尽快熟悉工作，二来也是希望艺兴能改改孤僻不合群的性子。

“非要我来啊？”艺兴并不怎么愿意。

“不然呢？所有人都有搭档，就你没有——好啦，伯贤至少能帮你跟作家催稿，你不是最头疼催稿吗？有他在，你也省心点，”总编辑抿了口茶水，继续说：“你应该发现了，伯贤那家伙不仅长相帅气，性格脾气什么的也很好，又会说话，脑袋转得又快，你看看，整个出版社上下谁不喜欢那家伙。”

总编辑扬了扬下巴，艺兴顺着看过去。隔着一层落地玻璃，他看见那位新来的后辈抱着一摞资料快步穿梭于工位之间，帅气脸蛋上挂着灿烂明媚的笑容，即使是出版社最刁钻的同事也难得不为难那家伙，甚至破天荒主动帮忙。似乎是感应到从总编辑办公室投来的视线，后辈站定，回头冲艺兴咧开嘴笑。

是宠物店的幼犬吗？一股子真挚不设防的气息，并且还有那么一点少年感。艺兴恍惚觉得自己回到了少年时代，骑着单车穿着校服的男孩子穿梭在林荫路上，春日阳光被树木切割成无数光斑，光斑在男孩子身上跳跃，然后和男孩子咋咋呼呼的声音一起被甩在身后。

春天，想想都会让人心情好。

艺兴叹了口气，“……行吧。”

就这样，两人正式成为工作上的搭档。总编辑说得没错，有伯贤在，他确实可以省心不少。不再为拖稿成瘾的作家们头疼，不再独自行动，去哪里都有了一个伴。

人啊，是最容易被趁虚而入的物种。尤其一个性格沉闷、总是独来独往的人。这时候最紧要的除了看清对方接近自己的真实目的，还必须学会如何保护自己。可惜寂寞久的人类总是因为对方的热情而被搞得晕头转向，甚至主动敞开心怀吐露心事。于是，困扰艺兴许久的、身体畸形的苦恼在某个醉酒的夜晚被说了出来。

当听完那一长串的抱怨，伯贤眨了眨眼睛，面无表情说：“所以呢？”

“……啊？”

“我的意思是，这对前辈来说是只有死才能解决的麻烦吗？”

倒也没到那个地步，就是……

“跟我交往吧。”

炸弹般的宣言被面前家伙平静又平静地说出来。艺兴愣住，迟迟回不过神。

“不就是双性人吗？我不在乎啊，而且我也不认为这是前辈无法解决的麻烦——”伯贤靠近艺兴，认真且诚恳地与双性美人对视，“多一套器官并不是坏事，相反，前辈可以体会到更多的快乐，谁都没有，只有前辈能有。”

说罢，陌生的吻落在艺兴唇上。那家伙熟练地亲吻双性美人，带着热切绵密的喜爱，吻得人手脚发软，呼吸都有些不顺畅。

前辈，和我交往吧。

……

我喜欢前辈，从见到前辈的第一眼就喜欢了。

……

我也一早就知道前辈的秘密，我不在乎，我唯一在乎的是前辈喜不喜欢我。

……

艺兴，你喜欢我吗？

双性美人呆呆望着扑倒他的后辈，望着那双充满柔情蜜意的眼睛，半晌，轻轻点了下头。

喜欢的，喜欢伯贤……

因这一句回应，总是如小奶狗一般待人的帅气后辈突然发了疯，连卧室都不愿意去，直接把双性美人按在沙发上亲个不停，甚至撕了衣服啃咬那一身细皮嫩肉。

完全招架不住啊，何况从没经历过情事，艺兴被伯贤那股恨不得吃了他的气势吓着了，喊疼都不敢喊，紧咬着嘴唇，绷紧了身体，只用一双开始泛水汽的下垂眼可怜巴巴看着对方。

对方从他胸上抬起头，一边揉捏奶尖一边慢悠悠说：“前辈别这样看我，我会发病的。”

“发……病？”

后辈并未立刻回答，而是扯下艺兴的内裤娴熟地爱抚起阴茎。修长的手指从阴茎根部摸到紧紧闭合的雌穴，指尖一挑，蚌肉般的艳粉色花唇被打开了，艺兴呜咽一声，下意识要夹紧腿，但不等他有所动作就被对方按住腿根，两根手指按了按雌穴入口便插进去。

“疼——”

艺兴白了脸，挣扎着要逃跑，奈何压在身上的青年太懂如何钳制猎物，不仅手脚并用地压住他，还不停抚摸他的身体，尤其一对微微隆起的白嫩乳肉，像搓面团一般揉捏着。很快，双性美人体内涌起一股陌生的、朦胧的感觉，好似细微电流，电得他全身酥麻。

怎么变成这样了？艺兴不解地看着伯贤，那双眼睛不再有幼犬般的真挚可爱，反而像是……要吃掉他的野兽。

伯贤含住艺兴耳垂，低语道：“前辈太敏感了，摸一下而已就主动张开腿。”

“没有……”

“嘴硬。”

伯贤低低笑了声，随即把手指送到更深处抠挖起来。雌穴未经人事，生得比花苞还娇嫩，哪里受得住这样对待，可也就是这样才更有诱惑力——肉壁又软又嫩，又害羞又生涩，竭力抗拒着异物入侵，但也好容易被驯服，只抽插十几下就尝到了滋味，软肉一缩一缩地咬住手指，怯生生的，好可爱。

伯贤虚着眼睛欣赏那处，脑袋里除了欲望就是“漂亮”这个词。

“前辈这里长得好漂亮……”他叹息般说道，“没什么毛发，特别干净，尤其这里——”大拇指缓缓搓揉花唇，“那么小巧可爱，又好嫩，跟花瓣一样招人喜欢。”

一席话夸得艺兴全身泛红，白嫩脸蛋上更是飞起两团红霞，下垂眼躲闪着不敢看对方。

伯贤将双性美人的反应尽收眼底，他看着，胯下性器硬得发疼，“还有里面，已经变湿了，听见了吗？前辈，这里面有水声……”像是要证明自己的话不假，他加大抽插力度，搅得雌穴里面发出咕啾咕啾的声音。

双性美人从未经受过这种对待，脑袋空白了，懵懵看着身上的青年。

“不是说了别这样看我吗？前辈，我会发病的——”

艺兴迟钝地眨了眨眼睛，“发什么病？”

“狂，犬，病。”

说罢，伯贤抽出手指解开皮带，早已勃起的下体从内裤里弹出来，那么粗大的一根，艺兴看傻了。

“是不是很大？”他快速撸动着那根东西，眼角眉梢尽是得意，“前辈知道那句话吗？”

“……什么？”

“‘上面长了一张娃娃脸，下面长了一根大狗鞭’，”伯贤捏着龟头挺了挺腰，炫耀似的向双性美人展示他那根东西，“从今天开始，这根狗鞭就是前辈的了。”一边说一边用鸡巴轻轻敲了敲双性美人的柔软腿根。

他话音低沉，表情也隐隐透着癫狂。艺兴看得害怕，想跑，但无法动弹，眼睛更是移不开，就直勾勾打量那根东西。鸡巴表皮上暴起了粗大青筋，粗硬的、黑色的耻毛从鼠蹊一直延伸到沉甸甸的囊袋后面，自然还有开始流水的马眼。手指把流出来的腺液涂匀整根鸡巴，很慢很慢地涂抹，动作看上去色情无比。

这就是正常男人的下体吗？生得又粗又长，还散着淡淡的腥臊味。艺兴咽了下口水，雌穴里莫名发痒。

伯贤看在眼里，心里更得意了，一边撸着鸡巴一边拨开遮住雌穴入口的花唇，然后抵在那儿，轻巧地挺了下腰。

被碰到的那一刻，艺兴打了个哆嗦，好烫……也好大……可下一秒就只有疼了——娇嫩的雌穴无法立刻吃下尺寸过大的东西，仅仅是进去龟头就痛到只觉要被撕裂。艺兴挣扎着喊疼，伯贤按住他，拧着眉毛把鸡巴一寸寸插了进去。

双性美人疼得直掉眼泪，软趴趴求人别再往里进，真的，痛到要死了。

“不会的，”伯贤重重吸了口艺兴的奶尖，“很快就爽了，前辈再忍忍，我会让前辈快乐的……”

不消片刻，那根东西就全部插进雌穴，内里软肉被撑开，可怜巴巴地含住又硬又热的鸡巴，然后可怜巴巴地挨操。伯贤粗喘着耸动腰胯，没有轻重，不懂怜惜，满心满眼都是双性美人吃他鸡巴的嫩穴。

“前辈里面好舒服……”

“别……疼的……”

艺兴哭红了眼睛，却换不来对方放过他，反而变本加厉肏他。一边肏一边嗫嚅，前辈好紧，前辈里面都湿了，前辈操起来比女人还舒服……那么烫，要让前辈夹射了……抽插间，几丝淡红沾在鸡巴上被带出来。

伯贤看见，抬了抬眉梢，“我是前辈的第一个男人呢……”他亲昵地蹭了蹭艺兴脸颊，又揉按起双性美人美人哭红的眼尾，“艺兴，我是你的第一个男人，你记住，是我给你开得苞……”

从今往后，你就算跟一百个男人上床也摆脱不了是我给你开苞的事实。

啪一声脆响，伯贤狠狠撞了下双性美人的屁股，随即大开大合地肏穴。他在床上很有一套，轻易就找到藏在雌穴深处的花心，便一次又一次地往那里撞，惹得双性美人全身酥麻，不自觉发出吚吚呜呜的叫床声，奶猫似的，可爱且勾魂儿。

伯贤听着这把子软甜声音，听得头皮都发麻，他沉声命令双性美人撅起屁股跪趴着，对方被他肏得脑袋发晕，竟是乖乖听话了，翻身跪趴在沙发上，手脚蜷缩着，那么可怜，也那么可爱。伯贤捏了把艺兴的屁股，手感很好，比面团还软还弹。他又重重捏了一下，艺兴顿时吃痛，回头委屈地看着他。

“抱歉，前辈的身体太漂亮，我忍不住。”说着，虚虚趴在艺兴后背上，他突然张嘴咬住双性美人的后颈，像条疯狗，咬得那地方都出了血。才不理会美人喊疼求饶，一双手扣紧美人细瘦的腰肢便挺胯插进雌穴。娇嫩花朵再一次被强硬破开，承受疯狂的、标记一般的性交。

艺兴被撞得身形不稳，不得不紧紧抓住沙发扶手。好痛啊……怎么那么大……要撑破他了……

然而身后的疯狗一味沉浸于肏穴，发红的眼睛盯着两人交合之处，看那地方被肏得又红又肿，鸡巴抽出来时还会带出几丝嫩肉。不过最好味的还是要数穴眼儿深处的小嘴，紧紧闭合着，可是被撞一下就乖乖张开，半推半就地咬住龟头。

伯贤仰起下巴叹息，怎么这么舒服……简直就是销魂窟……他扬起手啪啪几巴掌扇在艺兴屁股上，吃着鸡巴的雌穴顿时收紧，夹得他进出都有些困难。

“太爽了……前辈就是个骚货，贪吃的小骚货……”

“我……唔……没有……”

艺兴哭得一抽一抽的，瘦削肩胛骨小幅度耸动，伯贤舔了舔嘴唇，又把肩胛骨咬出了血。雌穴再次收紧，但是意外的，穴眼儿深处喷出一小股汁水，烫得他不住粗喘。

“前辈真的是天生的骚货，这么快就要去了……”伯贤把艺兴拉起来，让人坐在他身上挨操。体位原因，鸡巴整根都插进雌穴，稍稍换个角度便顶开了深处的子宫口，那地方软嫩且弹性十足，伯贤缓慢肏着那处，感受子宫口被迫吃鸡巴的可怜委屈。他拍了拍艺兴的小腹，调笑道：“前辈能感觉到吗？鸡巴在你里面跳呢，它快射了，会射出浓浓的精液喂饱你。”

艺兴低头看了一眼，不知是错觉还是真的如此，自己的小肚子不时被顶出一个小鼓包，伯贤拉着他的手一起抚摸那处，告诉他，那就是让他快乐的东西——再一起握住阴茎揉搓，很快就摸得他快感倍增，不断有散着腥味的腺液从铃口溢出。

好羞耻，自慰都没怎么做过呢。艺兴害羞地低下头，却躲不开越来越浓的荷尔蒙味道。那味道和插在穴里的鸡巴一样，都让他体会到陌生的兴奋与激动。蓦地，伯贤把他翻过来压倒，手指拨弄起奶尖，又张开手揉按乳肉。

“前辈会来月经吗？”

“……诶？”

“会，还是不会？”

艺兴羞得捂住脸，根本不想回答这种问题，奈何对方已经找到他的敏感点，不仅含着奶尖吸吮，还一个劲地用鸡巴顶弄花心。双性美人受不住这样对待，松开紧咬的嘴唇，哼哼唧唧应了一声。

“那就好了，前辈就可以给我怀孩子了，到时候还能给我喂奶吃。”

“才不会……啊……”

伯贤低低笑了一声，没说话，只按住艺兴的腿根钝重抽插娇嫩雌穴。一边肏一边来回吸吮两个奶尖，原本小小一粒的奶尖被吸得红肿，奶肉上也留下不少牙印。而最糟糕的还是腿心隐秘部位，小疯狗彻底肏开了娇嫩雌穴，鸡巴擦过肉壁发出令人羞耻的水声，接着直直撞在子宫口上，稍微捻了捻就顶进去，破开那处，重重撞击更为柔嫩的子宫内壁。

艺兴要疯了，他从没体会过这些，那让他又疼又爽，又快乐又茫然。

这就是做爱吗？那种酥麻入骨的感觉，那种欲罢不能的滋味，整个人好像都是飘忽忽的，分不清时间地点，分不清今夕何夕，只知道这还不够，还想要更多，想彻底释放出来，想尝一尝小疯狗所说的比别人多更多的快乐。

小疯狗抱紧双性美人野蛮地占有这具身体，雌穴被肏得湿答答的，淫水不受控制往外喷，他抬起美人一条腿欣赏那处，花苞已经绽放，形如最艳丽的玫瑰，花瓣上沾满淫水，稍微碰一下雌穴就会一阵痉挛抽搐。但还早，还不够熟烂，还不到只是看见他就会下体湿透的地步，要把双性美人变成下贱的荡妇，要变得离开精液就活不下去。

什么天山上的小雪莲，就该是一朵只吃精液的淫花。

伯贤深深吸了口气，又快又狠地在雌穴里抽插着，恨不能捣烂娇嫩肉壁似的，肏得那地方湿湿软软，抽出来都无法立刻合拢。末了，他含着艺兴的奶尖，一边吸吮一边用硬胀鸡巴操干子宫，子宫口早已松软，贪吃的咬住龟头，不射就不会松开一般。

“心心妹妹，哥哥射进去了哦~”

双性美人晕乎乎地点了下头，“嗯……”

“好乖。”

小疯狗满意地亲了口双性美人，一记重插之后，大股大股的浓稠精液全部射进娇嫩子宫，灌得那地方满满的，都溢出来了。而在被内射之前，双性美人早已高潮射精，白汁涂满小腹，皮肉在灯光下泛起淫乱的光泽。

第一次做爱就被操射、被内射，意识到这点，艺兴只觉肚子里一阵痉挛抽搐，有什么东西从腿心喷了出来。

“前辈潮吹了，喷了好多呢……”

伯贤眯着眼睛笑起来，一扫方才的疯样，变回宠物店的幼犬。他抽出疲软的鸡巴玩弄起被内射的雌穴。双性美人的下体一片泥泞，雌穴松松地敞着，因为呼吸而不断挤出黏稠白汁。

“真漂亮啊，心心妹妹的骚逼被哥哥的精液灌满了，从今天开始，心心妹妹就是哥哥的肉便器，记住了吗？”

艺兴尚未回神，脑袋还晕乎着，小疯狗说了什么根本没听懂，只呆呆点头，“嗯……”

“那么，接下来是后面，哥哥要给心心妹妹的屁股穴开苞，”伯贤抚摸着尚且紧闭的后穴，“这样一来，心心妹妹两个穴的第一次都给哥哥了，高兴吗？”

“嗯……”

“真乖……”

不多时，房间里再一次充满肉体撞击的闷响，而这一回还多了双性美人娇嗲的叫床声，一次次喊小疯狗“哥哥”，一次次求哥哥操坏他，内射他，射多少都可以，因为心心妹妹是哥哥的肉便器，从今天开始，心心妹妹最喜欢的就是哥哥的精液。

“可惜啊，那之后没多久你就不再属于我了。”

伯贤坐在艺兴对面，他抱着仙仙，用耍鬼脸逗得孩子咯咯直笑。艺兴高兴不起来，脑袋里乱哄哄的，神思也恍惚不定。

“虽然已经问过前辈，但我还是放不下这件事，”抬眼看向艺兴，眼底一片阴鸷，“为什么要跑？不是说好了最喜欢我的精液吗？为什么，要跟别的男人结婚？”

双性美人被吓得瑟缩了一下，脸色都有些苍白。

“给你开苞的人可是我啊，心心妹妹，怎么转头就跟别的男人结婚了？”

艺兴攥紧搭在膝上的双手，一颗心疯了般跳着，快蹦出嗓子眼。

“好在孩子是我的，”伯贤收回目光，转而温和地望着怀里的孩子，“仙仙……贤贤……连名字发音都很像呢，心心妹妹还是忘不了哥哥吧。幸好当时赶在出国前找到你，不然……”他再次抬起眼，冰冷且怨恨地看向艺兴，“我真的就什么都没了——”视线下移几分，停在双性美人微微隆起的肚子上，“这次怀得是谁的？不可能是你老公的，他性无能，我知道，所以……心心妹妹勾引野男人了，是吗？”

伯贤放下孩子靠近艺兴，温柔地抚摸双性美人的脸颊，蓦地，突然掐住下巴逼人抬头看他，“小荡妇这么喜欢偷吃，结了婚还要勾引野男人，还怀了野男人的种，你说，这次我该怎么教训你？”

“……”

“说话！”

那双眼中的癫狂着实让艺兴恐惧，可他下体反而有了潮意，甚至开始发痒——这疯狗做到了，真的把双性美人变得一看见自己就会湿透。

“要像之前那样吗？找些又脏又臭的流浪汉一起快乐，还是让心心妹妹直接在大街上发情，供路人参观？”

流浪汉，发情，参观。一个又一个关键词激发了双性美人的回忆。他晃神了，眼前疯狗得意的样子都不让他惧怕了，他想起从前的荒淫无度，心底痒得要命。

在和伯贤正式交往之后，艺兴过了一段很是甜蜜的日子。两人搬到一处同居，白天一起出门上班，晚上一起回家，然后没吃几口饭就脱了衣服媾和。

某天，伯贤送了艺兴一份礼物，一枚紫色的跳蛋。

“前辈，我们玩点有意思的吧。”

那家伙笑得像小奶狗，艺兴被打动，再加上这段时间的调教，他在情事方面已经放得很开，都到了能用其中一个穴含着情趣玩具、另一个穴挨男友操干的地步。这会儿听到这样的提议，双性美人以为是做爱的惯常前戏，想都没想就答应了。

可是塞好跳蛋、准备脱衣服时，伯贤拦住他，冲玄关挑了挑眉毛，“前辈忘了？今天我们要去超市补充日用品。”

“可——”

“没关系，没有人会发现。”

艺兴犹豫了，“不行，这太——”

“那么这样，如果前辈陪我玩，等回来我就让前辈痛快地潮吹三次——四次都行。”

真是诱人的条件，仅仅是听，艺兴下面都湿了。

“……好吧。”

就这样塞着跳蛋一路乘车去了比较远的大型商超。一开始，艺兴还是有些害羞的，紧紧抓着伯贤的胳膊不肯松开，连路人不敢看一眼，可是男友小奶狗一样的笑容和温柔话语让他渐渐放下胆怯，他做了几个深呼吸，拉紧伯贤的手进了超市。

两人推着购物车慢悠悠挑选物品，与旁的情侣没什么两样。正当艺兴犹豫买哪个口味的薯片，突地，雌穴里的跳蛋被加快震动频率，他吓懵了，转头就看见伯贤晃了晃手里的遥控器。  
“你——”

“舒服吗？”伯贤靠过来，贴着艺兴的耳朵低声说道，“别害怕，别去想就没什么。”

怎么可能不想啊，那个小玩意儿在穴里疯了般震动，艺兴下意识夹紧雌穴，可这样一动作反而把跳动吃得更深，都快碰到花心了。他两腿发软，抓着伯贤的衣袖低低求饶。

“关了吧，求你了……”

“可是我们周围没人。”

是这样没错，但——

手突然被抓住放去隆起的下体，艺兴睁圆眼睛，愣愣看伯贤挺了挺胯蹭他的手心。

“前辈再忍忍，回家就给前辈喂狗鞭吃。”

用小奶狗般的可爱表情说着羞耻荤话，反差激得艺兴放弃抗拒，顺从地被男友摆弄。

“接下来要买什么？对了，买套子，虽然不用，可还是要以备不时之需，对吧，前辈？”

“嗯……”

伯贤笑起来，拉着艺兴走到计生用品货架处。那地方没什么人，又有男友在，双性美人渐渐放松下来，认真挑选起套子。

他哪里知道男友正用什么眼神看他——赤裸的，满含欲望的，兴奋得要死，犹如患了狂犬病的疯狗。

蓦地，一片阴影覆盖而来，伯贤从后面抱住艺兴把人按在货架上。

“喂！你——”

“嘘——别出声。”

男友舔了舔双性美人的耳垂，那地方好敏感，美人顿时抵抗不能。

“前辈太漂亮了，仅仅是背影都让我硬得发疼，”伯贤吻着艺兴的脖颈，手从衣摆下伸进去熟练地揉捏起奶尖，“我现在就想要前辈，想狠狠肏前辈的穴，想让前辈潮吹。”

疯了吧，这可是在外面——

“前辈不想吗？不想我这根狗鞭吗？”手解开皮带，伸进内裤里摸了摸半勃起的阴茎，“前辈底下都湿了，吃跳蛋一点都不快乐吧？那种东西能比狗鞭还让前辈舒服吗？”

艺兴呜咽一声，扭动着要逃开禁锢，“不行的，地方不对……”

“我会很快结束，给我吧，前辈，我想操前辈的骚穴，想内射前辈……”

伯贤一边说一边把手指塞进雌穴，戳了戳跳蛋，嗡嗡震动的小玩意儿又往里进了一些，恰好按到花心，艺兴腿都软了，哼哼唧唧地不知道是拒绝还是应允。

就当双性美人应允好了，小疯狗咧开嘴笑得好开心，扯下两人的内裤，扶着已经硬胀的鸡巴一下就插进雌穴。

现在，那里面不仅有个跳蛋在捣乱，还有小疯狗粗大硬热的狗鞭摩擦着娇嫩肉壁，狗鞭又快又狠地操干着，不消片刻就把双性美人肏出了汁，内裤都被弄得湿答答的。美人怕被谁听见看见，便咬紧嘴唇不敢发声，哪里想到小疯狗还把手指插进他嘴里搅弄舌头，口水滴滴答答流下来，掉在手背上，又被胡乱涂在货架上。

“呜……伯贤……贤……”

“小点声，前辈，会被人听见的。”

说归说，做就不是那么回事了。隐秘却疯狂的交媾闹出不小动静，货架叮叮咣咣作响，引来路人的注意。艺兴沉浸于情欲尚未发现，伯贤倒是一眼就瞟见躲在不远处偷窥的家伙，他勾起嘴角不屑地笑了笑，想到什么，眼睛立时发亮。

“前辈，看那边。”

艺兴缓缓抬眼看过去，当与偷窥者对视，他立刻绷紧身体，雌穴也收得好紧，夹得伯贤不住粗喘。

“别、伯贤……别做了……被看见了……”

小疯狗根本不理会，甚至摆正双性美人的身体让他和偷窥的家伙面对面。裤子已经滑到膝盖处，露出美人情热泛红的下体，颜色和形状都很可爱的阴茎高高翘着，腺液一丝一丝流出来，而那漂亮的、娇嫩的雌穴正吃着一根粗大狰狞的鸡巴，因为害怕，雌穴里的嫩肉都变得僵硬，可是很快就被肏软了，小疯狗扣紧双性美人的细腰，一边肏穴一边跟偷窥者说，好看吗？这可是我的宝贝，我今天心情好，让你看个够，便宜你。他说着，抬起双性美人的一条腿好让下体彻底暴露。

艺兴想跑，但穴眼儿里的鸡巴不住往花心上顶弄，顶得跳蛋都要进去子宫了。

“啊……里面……里面好酸……伯贤……别弄了……要去了……”

小疯狗含住他的耳垂，低语道：“好啊……前辈都喷出来，让那家伙看看你能流多少淫水。”他说着，快速钝重地在穴眼儿里面抽插起来，鸡巴擦过肉壁发出咕啾咕啾的水声，淫水滴滴答答流出来，内裤、地板全都被打湿了。

“不要了……伯贤……不……”

双性美人睁圆了眼睛，为身体里巨大且要命的快感。他绷紧身体，屁股耸了耸便射精了，雌穴喷出大股汁水，跟失禁似的，半天都流不完。而小疯狗也咬着他的脖颈内射雌穴，射精后缓了一会儿才抽出鸡巴，没了堵塞的东西，精液混着淫水全都流出来。双性美人的下体被玩得泥泞不堪，还被小疯狗扒开展示给偷窥的家伙看。那家伙早就看愣了，裤裆那儿隆起一个大鼓包。

“好看吧？我的心心妹妹长了一个好漂亮的骚穴，谁看了都喜欢——是吧，心心妹妹？”

伯贤吻了下艺兴，然而双性美人已经神智迷离，偷窥者靠近自己都没注意到。

“想摸啊？不行的，心心妹妹会生气的，等下次吧。”

偷窥者一脸无地自容模样，伯贤发出一个不屑的气音，一边替艺兴穿好裤子，一边轻飘飘说：“下次要找个更好的地方，要让心心妹妹当着好多人的面潮吹，如果心心妹妹愿意，你还可以舔一下他哦，心心妹妹好甜的。”

我的宝贝，比蛋糕还甜，比花朵还美丽，这样好的宝贝就该拿出来分享，对吧？

“我知道你一直很抗拒那样，可你天生就是个骚货，虽然抗拒，但每次都很快乐。”

伯贤走到沙发处坐下，身体后仰，两腿敞开，侧头幽幽看着艺兴。

“有一就有二，有二就有三，后来我们还在公园的卫生间做爱呢，门开着，每一个进来的人都会看见你被我肏得不停发骚，看见你两个穴松松垮垮地敞着，你下面除了淫水就是精液，很好闻呢，那些人怎么可能忍得住？所以他们一直求我，希望我同意他们碰一碰你，最好……”伯贤歪着脑袋，呲着虎牙笑起来，“最好还能舔一下，尝一尝心心妹妹下面是什么味道。”

一番话惹得艺兴脸色发白，双手不住发抖。

“心心妹妹不愿意的，那些人那么脏，还那么丑，碰你不就是玷污你吗？我想拒绝，但心心妹妹就跟中邪了一样，主动掰开两个穴邀请他们舔你。”

可以的，心心是饥渴的小母狗，心心喜欢被舔穴，你们看，这里好脏啊，都是哥哥的精液和心心的淫水，所以，能不能帮心心舔干净？

双性美人弯着下垂眼露出痴态，两条细瘦白嫩的腿大大张开，两只手掰开下面两个穴眼儿，被内射弄脏的部位缩了缩，挤出大团的黏腻白汁。花朵一样的地方红红白白一片，又肮脏又美丽——又淫乱。

“陌生人的舌头很讨厌吧，看一眼都恶心，可是心心妹妹被他们舔的时候很享受，就坐在我怀里扭来扭去的，还抱着我求我吻你，又可怜兮兮地跟我说对不起。”

对不起，哥哥，心心被又臭又脏的野男人舔了，哥哥不要生气，好不好？心心的骚穴只给哥哥肏。

“心心妹妹像偷吃鱼的小野猫，眨巴着眼睛瘪着嘴讨好我，好可爱呢。”

“……别说了。”

听着前男友用缓慢悠哉的语气诉说过往，艺兴羞耻到恨不能找个地缝躲起来，但疯狗一样的前男友对此置若罔闻，继续把从前翻出来说给他听。

“那之后有一次，心心妹妹主动换上女人衣服，在两个穴里塞了按摩棒和跳蛋，内裤都不穿就出门了，一边跟我视频通话，一边在十字路口的斑马线玩什么野外露出，心心妹妹当着那么多人的面掀起裙子，给他们看你的骚穴，还抓着按摩棒淫乱地自慰，直到把自己插出汁才肯罢休，你还记得吗？就你站得那个地方，那一小片地面全是你喷出来的淫水，后来竟然还有人把那地方圈起来搞什么淫乱朝圣，真的，有病吧——”

伯贤哼笑了一声，起身走到艺兴跟前抬起双性美人的下巴，先是温柔抚弄饱满下唇中间的沟壑，而后用指甲狠狠掐着那里，顶着一张狰狞癫狂的脸逼近。

“就因为这个所以才逃跑吗？可我原谅你了啊，还安慰你了，还发誓一辈子都不离开你，如果你愿意，我们可以搬到很远很远的地方——为什么要抛弃我？艺兴。”

艺兴打了个哆嗦，无助地看着前男友，意外的，他在那双眼睛里发现了痛苦和不甘，在此之前，伯贤从未用这种眼神看过他，他轻易被打动，不由自主就说了句对不起。

前男友愣住，而后轻柔地按了按他的眼角，叹息般说：“怪我不好，是我把你变成那样的，艺兴，都是我不好……”

“没什么——”

“不过，”前男友重又笑起来，是熟悉的小奶狗笑，“不过我也很享受呢，我啊，最喜欢和别人分享我的宝贝，从今天开始——”

伯贤的故意停顿惹来艺兴满心惊慌，他焦虑不安，生怕这条疯狗又想出什么疯逼招数调教他。

“别害怕，”小疯狗拍了拍双性美人的手背，又握住那只柔荑仔细亲吻，“从今天开始，我就搬到你隔壁住了，我要看着我们的孩子长大，好吗？心心妹妹？”

咔嚓一声，门锁被开启，丈夫回来了。见到艺兴和一个陌生男人诡异地对峙着，丈夫有些不解，好奇地在两人之间打量。双性美人趁机摆脱前男友，下意识要躲到丈夫身后，可是前男友假装咳嗽了一声，他迈出去的腿生生收了回来。

“这位是……”

“你好，我今天刚搬到隔壁，过来打个招呼。”

伯贤脸上的小奶狗笑让丈夫放下戒备，却让艺兴惊惧不已，尤其对上那双暗示什么的眼睛，双性美人的身体都僵硬了，但下面两个穴反而生出酥痒，还湿湿的，教人难耐不安。

“那我就先回去了，改天见——”伯贤看向艺兴，脸上笑意更重，“太太，改天见。”

丈夫目送前男友离开之后，转头发现艺兴一副失魂落魄模样，以为他不舒服，便罗里吧嗦的嘘寒问暖。艺兴听得心烦，一声不吭上去二楼。

双性美人把自己裹在被子里，紧紧闭着眼睛，被子下的手沿着身体抚过，略过隆起的孕肚，脱下裤子，摸了摸潮湿的下体。小鸡巴半勃起了，雌穴里又湿又痒，后穴也是。双性美人沉吟几秒便把手指塞进穴眼儿，熟练地自慰起来。

“疯狗……呜……讨厌……好讨厌……心心讨厌哥哥……哥哥好坏，把心心变成这样……好痒啊……哥哥进来，把狗鞭插进来肏心心……啊啊——”

短促尖叫因为被子的遮盖而有些发闷，双性美人愣了好久才回过神，抽出手指，淫水把手掌都打湿了。自慰果然不够呢，这种程度一点都不够，想要更粗大的东西肏干两个骚穴，想要……那家伙的狗鞭……

突然想到什么，艺兴下了床飞快奔去窗边，一眼便瞧见楼下戴着棒球帽的男人，男人也抬头张望过来，两人四目相对，半晌，男人咧开嘴笑了笑，比着口型说：心心妹妹，明天见。


	6. Chapter 6

现在是下午的三点四十二分，世勋还在上课，手机提示音突然响起，他瞄了眼老师，把手机藏在桌底下偷偷打开聊天软件。一条视频消息，是双性婶婶发来的。

奇怪，婶婶从不在上课的时候打扰自己。

这样想着，世勋先关了声音才点开那段视频。

……

“……老师，”世勋扶着桌子慢慢站起来，“我有点事，想请假。”他声音发抖，脸色也好差。

“怎么了？”

“家里、家里出事了……”

约莫半个小时后，差不多四点十五分的样子，灿烈也收到一条聊天消息。他和几个同学正跟教授开会，讨论有关新课题的一些事情。发消息人的昵称是一个简单的花朵emoji，灿烈会心一笑，先看了眼滔滔不绝的教授才点开那条消息。

……

妈的，幸好把手机关静音了，可是……

“灿烈？有什么不懂吗？”

“没……”

教授无奈地笑了笑，“那你怎么总盯着我看。”

“因为……不，教授，家里起火了。”

“诶？我家？”

“是我家。”

当灿烈离开教授的办公室，几个同学窃窃私语道，看见没？灿烈那个德行恨不得要杀了谁一样，吓死人了……

四个小时之前。

艺兴时不时张望一眼窗户外面，看起来似乎在等谁，可他脸上并没有期盼一类的情绪，反而更像焦虑烦闷。钟点工阿姨瞧见，喋喋不休地说了一长串关心话。艺兴实在没心情回应，就敷衍了事般应和了几句。

他仍惦记着前男友那句“明天见”，从昨晚到现在都无法平静下来。那条疯狗是个雷厉风行的家伙，说了，那就一定会立刻去做。但一个上午就要过去了，疯狗前男友仍未上门。

艺兴颓唐地跌坐进沙发，盯着客厅一角摆放的落地钟发愣。那座落地钟也是丈夫曾外祖的遗产，生产于上世纪初，年份古老，却仍然走得很准。不过，这个世界上再准的钟表也不及艺兴。双性美人对于时间好敏感，哪怕只是听别人说一句几点钟了，等有谁再问时间，他就会报出一个准确数字。

这恐怕要拜前男友的调教所赐。

有一阵，那条疯狗痴迷于用玩具玩弄双性美人。他买了一种U字型的情趣玩具，一头是用在后穴的拉珠，另一头则是仿真鸡巴。他会把这东西塞进双性美人的下体，塞得两个穴满满的，然后反绑住美人的一双手，接着坐在一旁计算高潮需要花去多久。

艺兴并不讨厌这些，甚至跟伯贤开玩笑，揶揄那家伙是不是得了阳痿。

“我想做个实验，”伯贤一本正经，“想看看前辈没有我的帮助还会不会高潮，如果可以，那要花多久时间。”

艺兴不解地眨了眨眼，“怎么突然想到这个？”

“因为……”伯贤抚摸着艺兴的脖颈，“我害怕前辈以后会对我腻烦。”

“不会的。”

“我是说万一，万一有那么一天呢？到时候如果不能立刻找到取代我的对象，前辈会很寂寞的。”

伯贤说这话的时候嘴角勾起苦笑，艺兴想抱抱他，但双手被绑在后腰处无法行动，双性美人只好送上自己黏糊糊的吻，再矮下身用牙齿熟练地解开男朋友的皮带，拉下拉链，拉下内裤，含住半勃起的鸡巴一下一下吃着。他好认真地给男朋友口交，鸡巴又粗又长，时不时将脸颊顶起鼓包，嘴角也被撑得要裂开。双性美人抬眼望着男朋友，下垂眼泛起水光，因为嘴里塞满粗大的器官而感到吃苦，于是挑起眉头，整个人一副无辜可怜模样。

真是有意思，明明在做淫乱的事情，却感觉不到淫乱的意味，相反，从动作到神情再到嘴巴里的水声，一切都好神圣。

这样妙的一个宝贝呢，哪个男人见了不会翘鸡巴？就算是性无能恐怕也会痊愈。这样好的宝贝是他的，真想让全世界都知道。某个念头闪过脑海，疯狗因此兴奋得要命。

他抚了抚艺兴的发顶，柔声命令道：“放松点，全部吃进去。”

双性美人垂下眼睛，努力张大嘴好把鸡巴吞得更深，硬胀龟头挤进紧窄的喉咙，一出一进地模仿性交动作抽插。好舒服，又紧又湿的，而生理性反胃会让喉管无意识做出吞咽动作，把这根壮硕的、散着腥臊味道的鸡巴真的要咽进肚子里。

一想到双性美人把鸡巴当什么绝顶好味的美食在吃，伯贤就激动得头皮都发麻，他揪着艺兴的发顶挺腰摆胯，肏穴似的肏着双性美人的小嘴。

“呜……贤……伯贤……”

小美人受不住这般粗暴对待，眼泪直往下掉，哭得眼睛鼻尖都是红红的，脸颊也涨得好红，他用柔弱可怜的眼神望着男朋友，口水从他嘴角流到地板上，像遭受了什么非人虐待，谁见都会犹怜。

而男朋友最关注的并非双性美人的小可怜样，他在看美人勃起流水的小鸡巴。已经这么敏感了吗？仅仅是给自己口交就快高潮射精了。接着，他发现美人塞着玩具的下体也开始流水，淫水一滴一滴掉下来，地板都被弄湿了。

这才过去多久？有十分钟吗？不，最多五六分钟，他的宝贝在这么这么短的时间里射精潮吹，真是想想都兴奋得要死。

伯贤亮了眼睛，喘着粗气夸奖道：“前辈好棒，这么快就要去了。”像奖励听话的宠物，手指挠了挠双性美人的下巴。

“因为在给伯贤口交，”艺兴红着脸说道，他的声音有些沙哑，“伯贤这根东西很好吃，味道好浓，我很喜欢……”说不够，还要用脸颊去蹭被他含得水光油亮的鸡巴。

“前辈啊，就是天生的荡妇。”

伯贤摸到艺兴胸口，狠狠掐了下奶尖，痛感不仅没让双性美人退缩，反而继续卖力地给男朋友口交。

热烫潮湿的嘴巴裹住整根鸡巴，吸一会儿再舔一会儿，又拿舌尖戳弄大张的马眼，戳进去后还要转着圈舔舐，男朋友被激得流出不少腺液，一阵阵粗重喘息吹来发顶，双性美人像是受到鼓励，心里好得意呢，他把汁水卷进嘴里咽下，末了，轻俏地舔一下龟头，笑眯眯说，伯贤也快射了呢。

“是啊，都怪前辈的口活太好，继续吧，我想射前辈嘴里。”

艺兴乖巧地点了点头，更加卖力吃起鸡巴。他深喉的技巧已经很娴熟了，生理性反胃那股劲儿很快就过去，男朋友的鸡巴被整根吃下去，鼻尖都贴上对方鼠蹊，粗硬耻毛蹭得脸颊有些痒，他不耐地摆了摆头，男朋友发现，逗宠物一般挠了挠被蹭痒的地方。

男朋友好温柔呢，笑起来也好好看，好喜欢男朋友，好喜欢伯贤。

“我不会对伯贤腻烦的，”艺兴仰头迷恋地望着对方，“我不会抛下你，我这里——”双腿分得更开，屁股耸了耸，被插入情趣玩具的下体又湿又红，“心心的两个骚穴只给哥哥肏……”

“嗯，哥哥也只肏心心的两个骚穴。”

热切情爱令艺兴整个人都飘飘然，他不晓得要再说什么能更好的表达喜爱，便用行动表明心意，贪婪地给男朋友吸鸡巴，伺候对方高潮射精。黏稠白汁射满了艺兴的嘴巴，那么多，喉咙都要被堵住了。他努力地咽下去，又张开嘴给伯贤看，几丝精液挂在上下牙齿间，舌头上也留了一点儿，红红白白的，好像下面被内射过的穴眼儿。

“伯贤你看，我都咽下去了。”

“好乖。”

“还有——”艺兴坐下来张开双腿露出已经鼓胀的阴部，玩具快把他送到高潮，腿心那儿湿湿红红的，两个穴被玩具大大撑开，汁水从缝隙里流出来，身前的小鸡巴也硬得直流水，掺了精水的腺液顺着表皮流下去，一滴一滴，下体正对的地板一片湿答答。

“你看……我要去了，骚逼里面有好多的水，谢谢伯贤帮我，如果没有伯贤，我不会这样的……”

双性美人一边说一边晃动下体，被绑在后腰的双手努力够到U型玩具中间那截，握着那处快速的、小幅度的自慰起来。

“呜……伯贤……伯贤……”

情趣玩具插得两个穴好湿，顶部始终戳弄着花心和G点，酥麻酸痒在身体里越聚越多，双性美人眼神迷离，一脸享受模样。他口中嗫嚅着男朋友的名字，眼睛望着男朋友的脸，脑袋里想着男朋友给他的柔情蜜意，手上猛地把玩具狠狠插进穴里，下体一阵痉挛抽搐，小鸡巴不停往外射着精液，可是潮喷的淫水无法顺利涌出来，艺兴只好哭唧唧求伯贤帮他把玩具拿出来。

“哥哥……呜……哥哥帮心心拿出来啊……”

“哥哥？”

双性美人会了意，立刻改口道：“求老公帮心心……”

男朋友满意了，一边抚弄奶尖一边把玩具拔出来，将将要松快时，男朋友又突然把那东西插进去，双性美人打了个哆嗦，睁圆眼睛看自己的小鸡巴射出一股淡黄色液体。他失禁了，被玩具肏失禁了。

“真是，我都没有把前辈操失禁过呢。”伯贤假意叹息，表情倒是挺兴奋，而后沾了些液体塞进艺兴嘴里，“好吃吗？”

“嗯……”

“比老公的精液还好吃？”

双性美人像猫一般舔了下男朋友的手指，红着脸说：“没有的，老公的精液最好吃了。”

“这样啊，好吧，”伯贤席地而坐，打量了一会儿艺兴，“明天早上心心妹妹去做一件事，做好了，老公就给心心妹妹喂精液吃。”

“什么事？”

就是那件当众自慰的事。穿着女人衣服，塞着跳蛋和仿真鸡巴，站在十字路口的斑马线上把自己插出汁。

即便隔了这么久再去想仍会又羞又恨。

艺兴无意识抚摸隆起的孕肚，那里面是世勋和灿烈的孩子，而前男友的孩子正在小院里晒太阳玩玩具。三个孩子，没一个是丈夫的骨肉。自己真的是个不知廉耻的荡妇吧，只要有鸡巴和精液就能满足，不在乎对方是谁，哪怕是丈夫的侄子丈夫的学生都要勾引。

可是有什么办法呢？双性人不就是这样嘛，天生饥渴，天生淫乱——

【怪我不好，是我把你变成那样的，艺兴，都是我不好……】

他想起前男友的话，是啊，自己以前很保守的，直到和前男友开始交往才变得越来越饥渴。

都怪你……疯狗……都怪你……

艺兴憋着嘴巴好委屈，眼帘眨巴眨巴，珍珠一样的眼泪一滴滴掉下来。

双性美人就连委屈哭鼻子都是妙的，生来就无辜的下垂眼含着一包眼泪，睫毛上都挂了晶莹剔透的泪珠，他哭得眼尾红红鼻尖红红，时不时吸一下鼻子，又害怕钟点工阿姨发现，便是连抽泣声都憋在喉咙里，除非真的忍不住了，才发出细幼的呜呜哭腔；柔弱无骨的手抹去流到下巴的眼泪，再胡乱抹到衣服上，孩子般任性。这样哭了一阵，好容易才平静一点，于是咬着拇指指甲一边吸鼻子一边发呆。

怨不得疯狗前男友痴迷他、纠缠他，肯花上两年时间辛苦找他。疯狗前男友说得没错，这样妙的宝贝，哪个男人见了不翘鸡巴？

但艺兴自己似乎对此有些厌倦。

那件事之后，虽然得到伯贤的安慰，可艺兴还是有一阵子惊慌恐惧，连门都不敢出，也不上班了，生怕有谁认出他来，背地里嘲笑他是下贱的小荡妇，甚至当面对他说不三不四的下流话。

要不是突然袭来的地震，恐怕一辈子都不会出门了。

那天晚上伯贤加班不在家，艺兴正睡着，恍惚觉得床在摇晃，迷迷糊糊醒过来就看见头顶吊灯晃来晃去，窗外楼下也满是吵杂人声。地震了，他抓起手机就往出跑。到了楼下，住户已经在小区空地上聚满。艺兴顾不得会有谁认出自己，找了个地方席地而坐。

头顶是漆黑夜幕，耳边是阵阵虫鸣，而眼前是议论这场地震的男女老少，那么多人，没一个人理会他，艺兴觉得自己好孤独。偶然间，他瞟见不远处的一家三口，年幼的孩子赖在爸爸怀里撒娇，好像根本不把地震当回事，而妻子絮叨什么家里贵重物品没能全带出来，无奈又心焦，丈夫就安慰她，没关系，没了我们再赚。

真是，让人腻歪的家长里短烟火气——也真的好让人嫉妒。

自己会有这些吗？艺兴突然想道，不会的吧——或许也可以？走得远远的，找一个老实的、关心他的男人，重新开始生活。

啪嗒，一滴冷汗从额头掉下来，双性美人为这个突如其来的念头既兴奋也不安。

如果自己走了不就是对伯贤食言了吗？走了，伯贤一个人怎么办？但若是留下来，眼前一家三口的烟火日子恐怕永远体会不到了吧。

那样安定的生活，好向往。

转天早上，伯贤结束通宵加班回了家。屋子里空荡荡的，艺兴不在卧室，哪儿都不在，包括他的衣服和洗漱用品，全都消失了。他疯了般一遍遍给艺兴拨电话，然而听筒里始终是机械的电脑女声。

您拨打的用户已停机。

双性美人抛弃他了，走得远远的，从此再也不见面。

他冷冷环顾空荡的屋子，末了，抓起电视柜上摆得两人合影狠狠砸在墙上。啪嚓，玻璃相框摔得四分五裂，碎片弹过来划伤他的颧骨，血滴下来，他面无表情抹干净。

走吧，早晚会抓住你，会像疯狗一样吃掉你，到时候，可要小心点哦，心心妹妹。

两年后，疯狗赶在出国前找到了双性美人的藏身处，并且发现双性美人已经和一个性无能结婚。疯狗气急反笑，柔柔抚摸美人的脸颊，柔柔望着美人惊恐的下垂眼，慢悠悠说：宝贝，抓到你啦~

仙仙就是这样来的。一发入魂，不过和疯狗做了一次就怀上疯狗的种。事后想起，艺兴不知该哭还是该笑。

现在，疯狗搬来和他做邻居，还说什么要看着他们的孩子长大。双性美人很怕的，但只要想到还能和疯狗做爱就无比兴奋。

下垂眼快速眨了眨，艺兴抬手抹去挂在睫毛上的泪珠，心里估算了一个时间，再看向落地钟，一分不差。

真是有本事的疯狗，能用性爱教会他估算时间。

艺兴叹了口长长的气，起身往小院走去，打算把仙仙抱回来准备吃饭。然而小院里只有空空的婴儿车以及摆了一地的玩具。孩子不见了。艺兴快吓疯了，满院子乱转着找仙仙，突然从隔壁小楼传来推窗户的声音，他抬头看去，疯狗前男友抱着孩子跟他笑眯眯打招呼。

“趴、趴趴……”仙仙还不怎么会说话，爸爸念成了“趴趴”。

前男友就认真地纠正发音，一字一句教：“是妈妈，仙仙，叫妈妈。”

“妈妈……”

“真乖。”

前男友转头看过来，脸上挂着温柔笑容，“妈妈，该回家了。”他唤道，笑眯眯欣赏双性美人对他露出惊恐，紧接又说：“妈妈，该吃饭了，饿了吧？饿了很久了吧？快过来，吃你最喜欢吃的东西。”

“……”

“想吃多久想吃多少都可以，爸爸攒了很久呢，味道很浓，妈妈一定喜欢。”

听着这些暗示什么的话，艺兴只觉腿心两个穴愈发的潮湿，他不受控制想起那根曾迷恋许久的粗大狗鞭，那东西总是硬硬热热地摩擦穴眼儿，撞着花心，撞着G点，把他肏得浪叫连连，一边射精一边潮吹。

好想要……想吃浓浓的精液……想被精液射满穴眼儿，鸡巴抽出来后直往外流……

双性美人被欲望蛊惑，望着疯狗前男友的眼睛漫起一层水汽，他推开自家院门，慢慢走到隔壁院子。

隔壁院子的门已经为他打开，房门也敞着，疯狗前男友好整以暇站在门后，静静等待猎物上门。


	7. Chapter 7

说真的，他很喜欢双性美人那种小笨蛋笑。稍稍眯着一双下垂眼，兔牙轻咬住下唇，嘴巴抿起，天真的，还有点傻乎乎。哪怕是因为做错事才露出这般乖巧可爱的姿态，也会让人立刻做出原谅。

当初就是那样的笑容让他对双性美人心动了。在此之前，他也不过是个靠做爱排遣寂寞的花心滥交鬼。就在那一刻，他前所未有的痛恨自己滥交的行为——生怕小美人因此厌恶他——但也非常庆幸曾和无数漂亮的男男女女上床，不然，要从哪里学那些折磨人的花招。他迫不及待想把所有肮脏下流的点子用在双性美人身上，让小美人变成下贱的小荡妇、小婊子，从此再也离不开他，从此只爱他一人。

“进来吧，带你参观我的新家。”

伯贤笑眯眯地说道。语气好温柔，态度也好亲切。然而艺兴还是戒备，始终与他保持两步左右的距离。疯狗用眼角余光观察，越看越恨，越看越恼火。

“干嘛那副样子，前辈，我又不会对你做什么过分的事情。”

一句话被以略带撒娇口吻的方式说出来，再加上呲着虎牙的小奶狗笑，任谁都会投降，就连艺兴都迷惑了。

伯贤心里好得意，愈发的有兴致扮演奶狗系男友。像是说些哄人高兴的俏皮话，还准备了小美人最喜欢的香草奶油蛋糕，以及一杯散着肉桂香味的、温度正好的红茶，又取来靠垫垫在小美人后腰处，怕沙发不舒服，怕小美人坐得腰酸。

他那样贴心，都能拿个十佳好男人称号了。艺兴渐渐失去防备，放松下来，开始加入聊天话题。

“我最高兴的一件事，前辈——”伯贤轻握住艺兴的手，“不对，应该说最让我感到幸福的事情就是我和前辈有了孩子，即便我们以后再不能在一起，可只要想到仙仙，我这里——”他拉着那只柔荑放去自己胸口，“都会感到很幸福很快乐。”

艺兴抿了抿唇，“你随时都能来探望仙仙……”

“谢谢前辈！”伯贤激动地应道，挖了一小勺蛋糕递去艺兴嘴边，“前辈尝尝看，这是我自己做的，可能很难吃，前辈给个面子吧。”

谁能拒绝这种以退为进的话呢？还有那副帅气也可爱的笑容，还有眼里巴望的神情。谁都拒绝不了。尤其艺兴。双性美人的心底顿时软成一滩春水。他张嘴含住精致的银勺子，吃下那一小口蛋糕，末了，舔了舔嘴唇，夸奖道：“很好的，不难吃。”

伯贤柔柔望着艺兴，蓦地，凑过去吻了下小美人，“前辈好甜。”

“……是蛋糕。”

“走吧，我带你上楼参观。”他拉起双性美人往楼上走，边走边说自己布置的婴儿房有多可爱，又买了多少玩具给他们的孩子——

“仙仙玩得很高兴呢，前辈可不可以经常带仙仙来我这里？我知道我刚才不打招呼就把仙仙带走让前辈生气，可我怕你不愿意让我碰孩子，所以……总之，前辈别生我的气，好吗？还有我说得那些不怎么中听的话……我就是想让你过来而已，一着急就——我没有恶意的，前辈别害怕我。”

眼前男人满脸歉意，眼中神情也好诚恳，艺兴心想，他们从前再不堪也和孩子没关系，他心软了，点点头应了对方的要求。

“谢谢前辈。”

他们在二楼尽头的一间房子外站定，伯贤拧动门锁，推开门之前，兴冲冲说：“里面还有我给前辈准备的礼物，请前辈闭上眼睛。”

艺兴闭上双眼，被伯贤引着走进屋内。咔哒，身后传来门锁落下的声音，耳边响起男人低沉动听的话语：

“好了，可以睁开眼睛了。”

艺兴缓缓睁眼，接着就傻愣在原地，脸上没了血色，身体也犹如石头般僵硬。

“喜欢吗？前辈，我可是费了好大心思呢，墙上挂得这些玩具，按摩棒，拉珠，跳蛋，手铐，乳夹，还有这个，带尾巴的肛塞，毛绒绒的，摸起来好舒服。”

男人兴致勃勃给艺兴介绍他精心准备的礼物，满眼期待，满眼痴癫，脸颊因为激动都有些泛红。那模样，和疯狗别无二致。

“这些是我找人按照前辈的尺寸订做的，颜色也选了前辈最喜欢的紫色，我记得很清楚前辈两个穴的深度和紧致程度，”疯狗咂了咂嘴，“都不是很深，没办法立刻把整根狗鞭都吃下去，需要揉开子宫才能全部吞下，真可爱，还有啊，花心和G点也好浅，稍微有耐心就能找到，最重要的是，明明前一晚被肏得像个大松货，等到了第二天就会恢复得比处女还紧——名器，大概说得就是前辈吧。”

疯狗殷切地看向双性美人，迫不及待要从美人嘴里得一些夸奖他用心的话。

艺兴白着脸，问：“不是……要带我参观婴儿房吗？仙仙在哪里？”

“仙仙就在隔壁睡觉，前辈放心，我不会伤害仙仙，那可是我的孩子。”

伯贤轻柔拂开艺兴的额发，像是对待稀世珍宝，动作轻得不能再轻。接着，他走到房子中间，站定于某个蒙了紫色丝绸的物件旁边，“接下来是最后的惊喜，也是最大的惊喜——”哗，他掀开那块丝绸，跃进双性美人眼中的是一台八爪椅，也就是色情片里的性爱椅子。椅子两边有竖起的扶手和搭腿的支撑架，椅座中间被挖空，底下似乎藏着什么，椅子前面还连着一个圆形的小座椅。

艺兴脑袋一片空白，半天回不过神。疯狗钻了这个空子，拉着双性美人把他按在椅子上坐下，一只手压住他胸口，让他躺倒，而后抱起小美人的两条腿放在支撑架上，自己则站在小美人两腿间，居高临下看着这只待宰羔羊。

“喜欢吗？前辈？”疯狗抚摸着双性美人的脚踝，“前辈抬头，”他指了指天花板，艺兴看过去，占据一整个天花板的镜子清晰地照出两个人的模样，“这些都是我为你准备的，艺兴，你看我有多爱你。”

伯贤深情地望着艺兴，那眼中的爱意比涨潮的海水还凶猛。艺兴觉得自己要被淹死了。

“前辈现在这样就像准备孕检，对了，产科医生是不是也站过我这个位置？”

“……”

“男医生还是女医生啊？——管他男女，我觉得只要是个人就会对前辈动心，是个人站在这里……都会鸡巴硬呢，真是嫉妒，一想到有别人曾站在这个位置用这种视角看前辈，我就嫉妒得要死，恨不能挖了他们的眼睛，”他伸手摸向艺兴的孕肚，“这个月做孕检了吗？怎么样？孩子健不健康？”

艺兴眼神躲闪，半天，轻轻点了下头。

近前传来一声叹息，伯贤轻柔摩挲肚皮，操着云淡风轻的口吻说：“宝宝，要不是因为我爱着你妈妈，你早就进下水道了。”

艺兴下意识捂住肚子往后缩，却被伯贤一把扯开手。

“别怕，我不会伤害前辈的，即便前辈怀了野男人的种，我也不会做什么，因为——”疯狗弯下腰凝视艺兴的眼睛，“我爱前辈啊，这世上没有谁比我更爱你了，艺兴。”

告白并不能让双性美人放松下来，甚至更加紧张恐惧。

艺兴细细打着哆嗦，漫起水汽的下垂眼中一片楚楚可怜，“伯贤……”

但他再可怜也无法打动已然发病的疯狗，反而激起了疯狗的凌虐欲。裤裆里的鸡巴硬得发疼，想插进双性美人骚浪的淫穴，把那里操个通透，要松松地敞着，要喷水，要流出大股大股的精液，两个穴都是。

疯狗一边慢慢解开皮带，一边说：“我刚才忘了件事，这些东西还不是我最精心准备的，这个才是——”他拉下内裤，鸡巴立刻弹出来，从冠状沟往下直到根部，有一排像珠子一样的凸起。疯狗抚摸着那排凸起，神情颇为自豪，“我做了入珠，前辈一定会喜欢。”

艺兴吓懵了，目光迟迟移不开。

“当时很痛呢，可是一想到前辈会爽得失神，再痛我也能忍，前辈摸摸看——”疯狗冲着双性美人的面门挺了挺胯，见没反应，就擅自拉起美人的柔荑握住他那根东西，手把手地让美人抚摸。

“一，二，三，四……”疯狗笑眯眯数着珠子，“一共十颗，是按照前辈的幸运数字做的。”

“……”

艺兴可怜无助地望着伯贤，眼泪像断线的珠子从他眼睛里掉出来，他不知道该说什么，脑袋里乱哄哄的。更糟糕的是，身体里涌起熟悉的快感，势头很凶猛，几乎瞬间就让他燥热起来。奇怪，这并不是自然才有的反应，更像是……

“你、你——”

“没错，是蛋糕。”

“……”

“别这样看我，前辈，我们以前又不是没用过那种东西，前辈就当助兴好了。”

伯贤紧紧抓着艺兴的双腕，俯身靠近，做了入珠的鸡巴隔着一层裤子在腿心那处色情地蹭来蹭去。催情药让双性美人抗拒不能——但真的只是因为药物吗？不是的吧，愿意踏进陷阱不就是冲着疯狗那句话去的？

攒了很久的精液，他很喜欢的精液。

艺兴被理智和欲望拉扯，看起来无助得要命，正中伯贤的下怀。疯狗痴迷地望着他，好像全世界只有他能治他的疯病，他的身体是起死回生的救命药，他的眼睛和他的心是唯一救赎。

艺兴闭了闭眼，催情药物彻底发挥药效了，如同火一般灼烧着他，害他口干舌燥，害下面两个穴越来越湿痒。被禁锢的双手动了一下，双性美人幽幽抬起眼睛，眼里满是渴望。

“想要了？”

“嗯……”

轻笑从疯狗唇边飞出，他伸舌直直舔过双性美人的脸蛋，低语道：“好，都给前辈。”一边说脱下艺兴的裤子，腿心那处已经变得湿黏，漂亮可爱的小鸡巴硬硬翘着，肥嫩花唇挡住更漂亮的鲍鱼穴，却不是完全遮盖，还留了一丝细缝，干净的后穴因为情动正像张嘴一样翕合着。

伯贤眼睛都亮了，他蹲下来，拨开花唇狗一样的闻了闻，“前辈这里还是很骚呢，”嘴巴张开，将两片肥厚的花唇含进口中吸吮，双性美人一僵，又立刻放松下来，哼哼唧唧地享受疯狗的口交。

湿软发烫的隐秘处尝起来很可口，汁水黏唧唧的，带着淡淡的腥甜味，稍微舔一下那里就惹来艺兴软趴趴的呻吟声，像奶猫撒娇，听得人鸡巴硬。这么吸了一会儿，伯贤松开花唇将舌头顶进穴眼儿抽插。里面的嫩肉一下就夹住他的舌头，好紧，花了好一阵功夫才舔开。湿湿软软的肉壁细细蠕动着，欲拒还休般把舌头往深处吸，就像它的主人，对待情事从来都是一边害羞一边主动迎合。疯狗心花怒放，舌头把淫水卷进嘴里咽下，卖力地给双性美人舔穴。

“啊……伯贤……好、好舒服……”

艺兴不自觉按住伯贤的发顶，抬起屁股好让疯狗舔得更深。那么灵活的舌头就在穴眼儿里有技巧地抽插，热热的，烫烫的，口水也不停往穴里送，虽然粗长程度不及鸡巴，但也算别有一番滋味。疯狗把他舔得浑身发软，又含住他那根小鸡巴吸吮，一边吸一边拿手指顶开后穴做起扩张。才三两下，干涩的后穴就变得潮湿。

疯狗操着低沉动人的嗓音说道：“前辈还是这么敏感，屁股穴还是会主动出水，真好，省了润滑剂了。”

“不要手指……”艺兴扭了扭屁股，“不舒服……”

“那前辈想要什么？”

艺兴的目光落在疯狗做了入珠的鸡巴上，虽然还有些怕，但架不住情动骚扰，他冲那东西舔了舔嘴唇，可怜兮兮说：“要那个，伯贤，我想要狗鞭……”

疯狗低低笑了一声，扶着鸡巴插进双性美人骚透的雌穴。

被填满时，艺兴绷紧了身体，半闭着眼睛享受鸡巴在穴里细细跳动。那东西又大又粗，还那么烫，硬硬撑开了肉壁，然后紧贴着肉壁一下一下滑动。表皮底下的那排珠子带来了奇妙快感，酥麻从尾椎骨一跃而上钻进脑子，双性美人爽到手脚都蜷缩。

“呜……好棒……伯贤……再快点……”

艺兴把腿往开地张了张，手指尖摸着鸡巴根部，还调皮地挠了一下，“好硬啊……别弄疼我……”

“怎么会？我从来都只让前辈舒服的。”

“我是说肚子，”艺兴摸着不怎么显怀的孕肚，“伯贤轻点，别碰着宝宝。”

疯狗夸张地叹了口气，“真是好命的野男人。”说罢，猛地挺深干进穴眼儿深处。鼠蹊撞在屁股上发出脆响，真让人害羞。双性美人红着脸哼哼唧唧浪叫，嘴上希望疯狗轻些，下面却饥渴地往疯狗跟前凑，圆圆白白的屁股被压得扁扁的，肥嫩的花唇也被挤压，被粗硬耻毛蹭来蹭去，又痒又爽。但最要命的还是那根入珠鸡巴。疯狗先重重挺腰干进穴眼儿，从龟头到最后一颗珠子狠狠擦过肉壁，双性美人尖叫一声，脚趾都绷紧，接着，他又把整根东西抽出来只留龟头在穴口位置，轻柔抽插着，直磨得小美人受不了、哭唧唧求操才狠命插进去，一下就撞上子宫口。这样来回玩了几十次，逗得小美人爽到口水都流出来，屁股缩了缩，没一会儿就被疯狗操射了。

“这么快啊……我都还没玩够……”

伯贤抹开艺兴射出的精液，按摩一般在孕肚上画圈。双性美人一脸痴态，水汪汪的下垂眼眨巴眨巴，软趴趴说：“没关系，我还没潮吹，伯贤可以慢慢玩……”

疯狗抬了抬眉梢，手摸到椅背侧面的某个按钮，按下，有什么又长又硬的东西从被挖空的椅座底下升起来，正好碰到双性美人的尾椎骨。小美人低头一看，是一根肉色的仿真鸡巴。他立刻就明白这疯狗要做什么。

“有什么办法，前辈后面还没吃呢，我又没长两个鸡巴。”疯狗无辜地说道，“何况我们以前又不是没这么玩过。”

是这样，但……

双性美人有些不高兴地看着疯狗，似乎在说，这种死物有什么好的，我不喜欢。他吸了吸鼻子，抓着伯贤的衣角晃了晃，“我不要那东西先进屁股穴，我想要伯贤的狗鞭先进来。”

……饥渴的小荡妇。

“那前辈自己换姿势。”

艺兴听话地转身反跨在椅子上，用雌穴磨了磨仿真鸡巴就坐下去，“唔——好大……”他飞快眨着眼睛，吐出断断续续的急促喘息，而后回头幽幽看着疯狗，主动掰开屁股露出被淫水濡湿的后穴，“可以了，伯贤进来吧……”

疯狗死死盯着双性美人那张潮红的漂亮脸蛋，扶着鸡巴慢慢插进后穴，他喘着粗气，恨不能吃了小美人。后穴要更紧一些，肉壁夹住鸡巴几乎没有任何缝隙，珠子蹭过，双性美人要疯了，睁圆眼睛仰起下巴感受那要命的快感。

“啊啊——太、太……”

“太什么？”

“太大……”

“只是大吗？”疯狗换了个角度去蹭G点，吃着按摩棒的雌穴顿时喷出小股淫水，水溅在鼠蹊上，顺着耻毛的梢部一滴一滴掉下去，“前辈，说话。”

“好厉害……入珠的鸡巴……好棒……”

“就知道你喜欢。”

伯贤笑眯眯看着身下的艺兴，双性美人也被他的眼神吸引，勾起了体内热潮，掀起衣服露出一对白花花的乳肉，扭着身子求疯狗吸一吸，“要伯贤吸这里……里面好涨……很难受的……”

“不要，怀了野男人才有的奶水，我才不吸。”

双性美人委屈得要哭了，“不是……世勋和灿烈不是野男人……”

“只要是我以外的男人跟前辈上床，都是野男人……”

“但我最爱的是伯贤……”艺兴送上自己的嘴唇讨好地亲吻伯贤，又晃着屁股配合操穴频率，还不断说疯狗做过入珠的鸡巴有多棒多厉害，屁股穴被肏得多舒服，酥酥痒痒的，好喜欢。

“那前辈证明给我看，自己把自己肏出汁我就相信。”

双性美人摆出更加可怜的表情，然而疯狗最了解他那点儿套路，根本不为所动，无奈，只好按照要求去做。两条腿缩起来半跪在椅子上，双手撑着座椅扶手，像骑鸡巴那样娴熟地晃着屁股。这么一动作，不仅雌穴被仿真鸡巴肏干，屁股穴也主动套弄起疯狗的入珠鸡巴。

看着这个双性小婊子发骚发浪，疯狗有点招架不住，他试图后退一些缓一缓，可双性美人翘着屁股追过来，还不满意地乜了他一眼，娇嗔又可爱。

“骚母狗。”伯贤暗暗咒骂，扬手往小美人屁股上狠狠扇了几巴掌，又伸到前面野蛮地揉捏小美人的奶子。那一身细皮嫩肉被他蹂躏得泛了红，小美人也委屈地掉眼泪，直埋怨他力气重，一边浪叫一边说讨厌哥哥。

“是吗？可是心心妹妹的屁股穴很喜欢哥哥呢，一直在咕啾咕啾地响，还流了好多口水。”

艺兴害羞地低下头，屁股穴倒是好狡猾，故意夹了夹疯狗，惹得疯狗不住粗喘。很快，黏糊糊的、散着腥臊味的汁水从两个穴里喷出来，两人相连的下体一片泥泞。疯狗高兴得要命，卖力操起后穴。

前面的雌穴吃着嗡嗡转动的按摩棒，后面的屁股穴被疯狗入了珠的狗鞭钝重抽插，双性美人的脑袋都晕乎了，再加上催情药物，不多时，两个穴就一起高潮了，前面的小鸡巴也再一次射精。他绷紧脚趾，半张着直流口水的嘴巴，任由身体痉挛抽搐，沉浸于最迷恋的性爱肉欲中。

伯贤就看着，眼睛一寸寸扫过艺兴的赤裸之躯。好美，肌肤如白瓷般细腻，一对乳肉饱胀，奶孔已经微微张开，溢出零星乳汁，而微微隆起的孕肚让双性美人看起来更加性感，是那种孕妇才有的、熟透的性感，风情万种，却也端庄优雅。

那个叫世勋的家伙和那个叫灿烈的家伙就是这样被勾引吗？被诱惑着和双性美人维持这么久的肉体关系，并且在小美人的肚子里种下各自的种。好嫉妒，好讨厌。不过这也没什么，反正是自己给艺兴开得苞，艺兴怀得第一个孩子也是自己的。

伯贤红了眼睛，咧开嘴笑得得意，摆腰挺胯在后穴里抽插了百余下，直待腰眼发麻鼠蹊发紧，便含着艺兴的乳尖内射了后穴。

喷薄而出的黏稠白汁灌满松垮穴眼儿，艺兴打了哆嗦，软了手脚趴在椅子上，一副痴了的神态。雌穴里的按摩棒还没有关，露在外面的尾部画圈转动着，淫水顺着尾部流下去，把那东西弄得湿哒哒。伯贤的指尖抵在按摩棒尾部，轻轻推了下，艺兴顿时浑身收紧，向他投去无助可怜的眼神。

“虽然前辈真的把自己肏出汁了，可是……我好像还不是很高兴呢……”

艺兴抬高眉头，困难地撑起上半身，“那我还要怎么做才行？”

疯狗假装陷入困扰，想了一会儿，随即取来墙上挂着的捆缚绳和项圈。他把那些东西穿戴在双性美人身上，绳子将大腿和脚腕捆缚，项圈圈住漂亮的天鹅颈，项圈上的两根链条分别挂着两个乳夹，乳夹夹住奶尖，双性美人吃了痛，眼泪跟珍珠一样往下掉。

疯狗打开手机的摄像功能，笑眯眯说：“心心妹妹，说点什么吧，说点讨好我的话。”

讨好的话……

艺兴垂着眼睛想了想，而后对着手机镜头笑起来，下垂眼半眯，右脸颊有一个浅浅酒窝。

“我叫心心，今年二十九岁，双性人，我喜欢吃鸡巴和精液，是最饥渴的小荡妇，如果没有鸡巴和精液，我会立刻死掉，所以，请来喂饱我。”

双性美人顶着一张率真可爱的笑脸，敞着饱尝性爱滋味的淫乱身体，对着镜头说出下流荤话。

疯狗就躲在手机后面欣赏，脸上是满意的笑容，末了，揶揄双性美人比av女优还色，什么小荡妇，明明是发情的小母狗。接着找到聊天软件里最近联系的两个人，发送了这条视频。

他看了眼手表，一边用手帕擦去艺兴脸上的汗，一边轻声说：“心心妹妹再忍一下，等人都到齐了，我就给你取下来。”说罢，穿好衣服坐在一旁，偶尔安抚一下双性美人。

约莫一刻钟后，这间房子的门被推开，世勋失魂落魄站在那儿，不敢相信眼前自称小荡妇的人是他爱慕的双性婶婶。他紧紧捏着手机，半晌，转头瞪视伯贤。

疯狗根本不为所动，走到椅子后面弯下腰，眼睛看着世勋，嘴巴却对着艺兴的耳朵说道：“比我想象的快，看来你很喜欢心心妹妹呢。”

“……放了他，不然我就报警。”

疯狗爆发出一阵大笑，用讥诮眼神嘲笑世勋天真的想法，“你不会的，你看——”他掰开双性美人的下体，“这里在动呢，一缩一缩的，就等着你进来，你舍得啊？”

“……”

“何况，你要是报警不就连自己也暴露了吗？你的孩子怎么办？心心妹妹怎么办？”

艺兴似乎回过神了，看见世勋，先是一愣，而后笑起来，“小勋，你来啦……”

世勋睁圆眼，“婶婶你——”

“婶婶好寂寞，很想要小勋，小勋别报警好不好？婶婶求你了……”

“……”

“看，心心妹妹都求你了，你就发发善心，帮你婶婶排遣一下寂寞。”

伯贤在旁边添油加醋，世勋心中愤恨，奈何敌不过双性婶婶赤裸的勾引，理智将将崩溃。他走过去，低头凝视那双水水的下垂眼，“就这么寂寞吗？有了我还不够，还要跟这种疯子上床——”

“等等，”伯贤打断世勋的话，“我可不是疯子，自我介绍一下，卧室心心妹妹的前男友。”

“……”

“他没跟你说过？也是，我们以前过得那么……算了，反正都过去了，不回头看。”

伯贤故意吊胃口的行为惹得世勋愈加暴躁，垂在身侧的手紧紧捏着，恨不能立刻招呼在这疯狗脸上。

“快点吧”伯贤催促道，“一会儿另外一个就来了，到时候你——”

“谁？”

“你叔叔的学生，好像叫……灿烈，对吧，心心妹妹？另外一个野男人。”

“嗯，是灿烈……”

看着单纯青年一副惊讶到下巴快掉下来的模样，伯贤明白了。

“心心妹妹真厉害，瞒得滴水不漏。”

艺兴憋着嘴巴哼哼唧唧，“我是怕小勋生气……。”

“那我呢？就不怕我生气？”

“不怕，哥哥从来都不跟心心发火。”

又是哥哥，又是心心，再加上被蒙骗这么久，世勋气极反笑，他看着这两个人自顾自调情、把他当空气，心中恼火盖过了怜惜，只想肏烂双性美人作为报复。动作麻利解开皮带释放早已勃起的大家伙，没有任何前戏——也用不到，小美人的雌穴已经被疯狗肏得湿湿软软——戳了戳就插进去，也不留适应时间，直接大开大合地操干起来。

“啊啊——小勋……小勋别这么粗鲁……”

艺兴哭唧唧抱怨，世勋有一瞬的心软，可是余光瞟到那疯狗不怀好意的笑脸，心软没有了，被折磨和报复彻底取代。

“你们慢慢玩，我下楼去接灿烈，”伯贤捏了捏艺兴的手，“心心妹妹乖一点，别惹你侄子生气。”

双性美人乖巧地应下，转而抬起腿挂在侄子腰侧，半睁着眼睛享受野蛮粗暴的操干。

伯贤走之前还不忘替他们关上门，接着，拍了拍衣服轻快地下楼去迎接另一个男人造访。

灿烈是一路跑来的，路上堵车了，他等不及，也担心得要命，付了车钱就一路狂奔而来。天热，他又跑得急，汗水都把衣服濡湿。待气喘吁吁站定在小院外面，正要推门，不远处突然有谁叫他。

“喂！你，就是你。”

灿烈看过去，叫他的是个年轻男人，男人笑眯眯跟他挥了挥手，咔嚓咬下最后一口蜜桃冰，叼着木棍含糊不清喊：“是灿烈吧？过来，人在这边呢。”

“你是谁？”

“心心妹妹的前男友。”

男人伸出手想和灿烈握一下，后者没回应，而是疑惑地打量男人，“心心妹妹？——艺兴？！”

“嗯哼。”

“……可他从来没提过。”

男人撇了撇嘴，似乎是对双性美人隐瞒过去的行为不满，转而遗憾地看着灿烈，“可能你们还没到交心那一步吧。”

“你——”

“别废话了，快进屋凉快凉快。”

男人先一步踏进隔壁的小院，两手插在裤兜里，优哉游哉地进了屋子。灿烈迟疑几秒，快步跟上。

“坐，别客气，”男人笑眯眯地招呼，又端来果汁和蛋糕摆在客厅的茶几上，“自我介绍一下，我叫伯贤——”

“视频是你发的，对吗？”灿烈打断伯贤的话，“艺兴在哪儿？”

伯贤看了眼天花板，灿烈明白了，起身就要上楼，却被拦住。

“等一下再去，心心妹妹玩得正高兴呢，别打扰他们。”

“他们？”

“嗯——你不知道？那个叫世勋的家伙，心心妹妹的侄子。”

他当然知道，还亲眼目睹过两人的欢爱过程，那时候除了对双性美人有欲望，并未存在其他情绪，但现在——天，现在只要想想都会嫉妒到发疯。等等——

“收到视频的人不止是我吧？”灿烈沉了脸色，“你想干什么？”

“不干什么，只是想玩点有意思的——合心心妹妹愿望的。”

接着，他把从前和双性美人的淫乱之事对灿烈和盘托出，尤其在公园那次，双性美人是以怎样的饥渴姿态掰着穴请流浪汉们舔自己，详细又详细地描述了一番，末了，颇为骄傲地复述小美人当时那番话。

“心心妹妹还求我别生气，说他两个穴只给我肏，可是——”伯贤打量灿烈一眼，“他不仅食言了，还给你们怀了孩子，心心妹妹真是不乖——哎哎哎，打架犯法！”

伯贤利落地躲开灿烈那一拳，但没躲开第二下，灿烈揪住他的领子，捏紧拳头打算痛揍这条疯狗，然而楼上突然传来一声短促尖叫，灿烈松开伯贤，飞快奔向二楼。他一间挨一间找过去，最后，一脚踹开尽头那间卧室的门。

一眼就看见艺兴趴在地上，撅着圆圆白白的翘屁股承受身后青年粗暴的肏干。

“小勋……啊……慢点……别这么快……”

那张漂亮脸蛋汗涔涔的，眼神迷离，眼尾通红，项圈上的链条被侄子抓在手里往后拽，天鹅颈都被勒出两道红印，双性美人被迫直起上半身，胸前涨奶的乳肉因为操干动作一晃一晃的，真就像条发情母狗。他看见灿烈便痴痴笑起来，手脚并用要往那边趴，却被身后青年扯着链条拽回去，只得勉强动一动指尖算是挥手打招呼。

“灿、灿烈也来了……”

“……”

啪一声脆响，侄子的鸡巴狠狠干进雌穴，双性美人打了个哆嗦，下面尿出一大滩水，不是失禁，是被干得潮吹了。他栽倒在地，旋即被侄子拽着链条拉起来，被抱在怀里，双腿大张，露出两个又湿又红的穴。

“婶婶今天这么快就潮吹了啊，是因为——”世勋抬眼扫了下灿烈，“被这家伙看着所以很激动吗？”

“肯定是，”伯贤出现在灿烈身后，“心心妹妹最喜欢被别人看着做爱，之前在公园——”

“闭嘴，那种事听一遍就够了。”世勋不悦地打断。

伯贤“啊”了一声，“是心心妹妹说的？”

“嗯……是我告诉小勋……”

“忍不住说的？”伯贤忽略灿烈那张臭脸，走到艺兴跟前，温柔地擦去双性美人脸上的汗，“还是……单纯想炫耀？”

小美人乖巧地蹭了蹭疯狗的手，“是炫耀……心心快乐过的事想让小勋也知道……”

世勋听得恼火，发泄般钝重肏干艺兴的后穴。蓦地，双性美人被谁从他怀里拉走，然后被扔在旁边的椅子上。是灿烈。

丈夫的学生气极反笑，嘴巴动了动，皮笑肉不笑地骂：“下贱的小婊子。”言毕，拉开裤链掏出早就勃起的东西插进双性美人的雌穴，一边干一边语无伦次地骂，左不过是小婊子小母狗小荡妇一类的词汇，他越骂，艺兴越激动，大股大股的淫水从松垮穴眼儿里尿出来，还掺了不少侄子刚才射进去的精液。

灿烈揩了一把便胡乱塞进艺兴口中，强迫双性美人吃掉那些东西，还问好不好吃，和他的比起来谁的更好。

艺兴已然被玩得神志不清，不仅乖巧嘬吸灿烈的手指，还顶着一张潮红的漂亮脸蛋去亲丈夫的学生，“都好吃……”他松开手指，猫一般舔了下指尖，“小勋的，灿烈的，还有……”他似笑非笑看了眼疯狗前男友，“哥哥的，我都好喜欢……”

不等伯贤说什么，世勋先过去把艺兴从灿烈身下抢回来，沉着脸嘲讽：“婶婶太贪心了，都被操成大松货还要吃别的男人的精液。”说着，再次挺腰插进松软雌穴，狠命莽撞地干着双性美人。

灿烈嫉妒得要死、恨得要死，也痴迷得要死。沉浸于肉欲中的双性美人虽淫乱却也好性感，软软香香的身子像蛇一般缠着身上青年，下垂眼水水的，眉头因为快感而挑高，看上去无辜可怜，其实才不是那么回事，小鸡巴不知道射过几次了，依旧硬硬地翘着，腿心处红通通一片，被精液和淫水搞得潮湿泥泞，雌穴好饥渴，都舍不得侄子的鸡巴抽走，都要被带出一丝嫩肉好证明自己有多喜欢多迷恋。

“小勋胡说……”艺兴眨了眨哭红的眼睛，“婶婶才不是大松货……你看，明明紧紧夹着你……”他一边说一边掰开两片水光油亮的肥嫩花唇，夹着鸡巴的雌穴缩了一下，跟一张嘴似的吸吮粗大性器。

这个淫乱的双性骚货。

丈夫的侄子和丈夫的学生同时呼吸一滞，就连疯狗前男友都有点受不了这个画面。

三个男人的反应被艺兴尽收眼底，他好得意，起身半趴在世勋怀里，枕着侄子的太平洋宽肩冲灿烈晃了晃屁股，软趴趴说：“灿烈，师母的屁股穴还空着，是给灿烈留的……”

高大英俊的青年缩了缩眼角，直勾勾盯着双性美人的淫乱痴态，明明快气死了，却还是敌不过欲望作祟，甚至愿意和另一个人——不，另外两个人共同分享这个小骚货。

“就这么喜欢被一起上吗？”灿烈抬起艺兴的下巴，手指尖一寸寸抚摸过小美人的眼角眉梢。

“喜欢……”艺兴摸了摸肚子，“喜欢到……”

同意你们在这里播下各自的种，还有隔壁睡着的大女儿，三个孩子属于面前三个男人，而名义上的丈夫永远扮演者性无能角色，永远不会拥有自己的孩子。想到这里，艺兴再无从前的愧疚感羞耻感。他好享受这一切，享受给丈夫以外的男人怀孩子，享受被这些男人热爱迷恋，哪怕他们一个个对他还有恨也不在乎——无论是恨还是爱，终归是把他当作焦点、围着他转。

他们离不开自己，永远都离不开。

双性美人甜甜地笑起来，颊边酒窝可爱迷人，“小勋，灿烈，还有哥哥，请你们……一起上我。”

房间里充斥了淫乱的呻吟声和水声，天花板的镜子映着四个人的交欢模样，灿烈和世勋一前一后将艺兴夹在中间，一个摆腰干着小美人的后穴，一个挺胯往小美人的雌穴里顶弄，而小美人的嘴巴正津津有味吃着前男友那根做了入珠的鸡巴。一颗颗珠子擦过上颚，小美人被硌疼了，责怪地乜了一眼前男友。

“怪我啊？”疯狗前男友一脸无辜，“谁让心心妹妹把两个穴留给别人，那我只能暂时用这种嘴了。”

小美人不甘被揶揄，故意重重吸了一口鸡巴，前男友“嘶”了一声，只觉魂儿都要被吸走，他揪住小美人的发顶，把这张嘴当下面的穴抽插起来，不顾小美人被顶得干呕，只一味发泄欲望，磨得嘴唇又红又湿。

早在口交之前，灿烈和世勋就看清伯贤那根东西的模样——疯狗故意的，故意慢慢插进小美人嘴里，好跟那两个人炫耀——不免怔愣，觉得这疯狗真的是什么都干得出来。

“羡慕？”伯贤得意地挑了挑眉毛，“做吗？我介绍好的师傅给你们。”

“……滚蛋。”

世勋没说话，倒是直接翻了个白眼。

伯贤也不在乎，继续晃腰享受双性美人的口交。小美人一边给前男友口，一边哼哼唧唧挨操。他在丈夫的学生和侄子中间起伏，胸前饱满乳肉淫乱地颤动着，世勋张嘴含住，吸得奶尖都肿起来，小美人受了刺激，两个穴眼儿顿时收紧，上面那张嘴也骤然吸了下鸡巴。三个男人爽到头皮都发麻。

灿烈咬住艺兴的肩膀疯了般耸腰挺胯，粗大东西一次次撞在G点上，后穴肉壁夹得更紧了，淫肉摩擦着鸡巴发出阵阵水声，而前面的雌穴也被世勋那根东西重重贯穿，龟头捣杵着花心，连白浆都捣出来。

至于疯狗前男友……那家伙一只手拉着项圈上的链条，一只手摩挲小美人柔软的黑色卷发，闭上眼，享受小美人的深喉动作，紧窄喉管被他肏开，被他驯服，乖巧吸吮龟头。

不等三个男人高潮射精，艺兴先潮吹了，一双柔弱无骨的手攥紧侄子的胳膊，身体紧绷，穴眼儿痉挛抽搐着喷出大股黏腻汁水。射过好几次的小鸡巴只能可怜地吐出稀薄精液，再被灿烈和世勋同时顶上G点花穴，他睁圆眼睛打了个哆嗦，失禁了。疯狗前男友快速往他嘴里撞了几十下，闷哼一声，射出黏糊糊的腥涩精液。

“咽下去，心心……”伯贤捏住艺兴的鼻子，咕咚，精液被双性美人悉数咽进腹中，他刚松开手，小美人就软了身体趴在世勋肩上，一脸被肏得失神的模样，精液从半张的嘴巴里流出来，顺着侄子的肩胛骨滑下去。

“师母，”灿烈把艺兴拽到自己怀中，揉捏着肿胀奶尖，“该我们了。”

世勋舔了舔嘴唇，“婶婶，要开饭了。”他凑上前含住另一边奶尖，死死盯着艺兴的同时狠命挺腰操干雌穴淫肉，射精的那一刻，突然重重咬了一下奶尖。双性美人吃痛，哭唧唧地呜咽着，两个穴眼儿紧紧吸着两根鸡巴，然后被内射，被精液填得好满。

小美人被肏成淫乱的大松货，上下三张嘴松松敞着，因为呼吸，精液被挤出来一些，他舍不得，就用手接住，而后伸舌一下一下舔进嘴里。他缓缓眨了下眼睛，操着软趴趴的疲惫声调说：“好好吃，还要……”

那之后，三个男人轮流被艺兴舔硬，他们交换了位置再一次肏干这个淫乱放荡的双性骚货。

那天下午，一直到晚上，双性骚货的三张嘴就没歇过，始终被鸡巴填满，被精液内射，就连身上和脸上也是黏糊糊的汁水，像洗了一个精液澡，浑身散发着精液腥臊的味道。

他吃得很饱，彻底结束后还不忘感谢三个男人，乖巧地跪坐在地上，抹掉睫毛沾着的白汁，舔干净唇边自己的淫水，甜甜地笑起来。

“我吃饱了，谢谢招待。”

转眼就到了双性美人的生日，丈夫知他不爱热闹，便选择在家里庆祝，叫来了侄子和自己的得意门生一起吃一顿家宴。而小美人也邀请了隔壁新邻居，说是为了感谢新邻居前几天带自己去医院孕检。

五个人围着餐桌一边吃一边聊天，期间，丈夫送上生日礼物，是一块手表，一看就价值不菲。

艺兴很高兴，难得主动亲了下丈夫，“谢谢你，我很喜欢。”余光瞟到其余三个男人不算好的脸色，心中觉得好笑，也觉得他们好可爱——这种事情都要吃醋。

“也谢谢小勋的蛋糕，灿烈送的宝宝服，还有……”他勾起嘴角，笑得意味不明，水水的下垂眼却好无辜，“谢谢伯贤送我的补品，我会吃完的。”

“是啊，那都是大补的东西，记得饭后吃。”

见这两人一来一往，丈夫有些疑惑，心想，什么时候送的？邻居好像是空手来的吧？不等他追问就被艺兴换话题聊起了别的，小美人聊得兴致勃勃，他也不好再问，只得作罢。

酒过三巡，生日宴接近尾声，丈夫喝多了，已然趴在餐桌上酣睡过去，侄子、得意门生和邻居，还有他明媒正娶回来的双性伴侣，没一个人关心他——那四个人早就去了隔壁“续摊”。

夜这样短，不够再次把小美人肏成大松货，夜也这样长，小美人吃撑了都还没天亮。

不过没关系，还有明天，还有后天，小美人再也不会寂寞了。


	8. 番外 打赌是坏习惯

南教授刚跨进阶梯教室的时候尚未引起骚动，几分钟过去，大部分学生注意到他脖子上有一块暧昧意味十足的红痕，剩下的小部分也在短短几秒内被告知。气氛像炸了锅一般，学生们开始起哄，直说今天的狗粮吃得猝不及防。性子古板的南教授被闹得不自在，呵斥学生的同时在心里埋怨始作俑者任性不听话。

“哎。”

旁边同学拿胳膊肘怼了怼世勋，压低声音说：“你那个婶婶挺厉害的，教授这种老古板被他哄得牵着鼻子走。”

世勋没说话，眉宇间倒是凝了一层霜，冷冰冰的，看起来好吓人。

“……怎么了？干嘛那种脸？”  
“没事。”

世勋又看了眼叔叔脖子上的红痕。真他妈刺眼。转念后悔起来。

就不该答应那条疯狗，答应什么该死的赌约，否则哪里轮得到这个性无能有春宵可度。他无法控制自己不去想象他骚透的双性婶婶如何给叔叔留下那块“草莓”——说不定，说不定婶婶身上有更多的“草莓”。

“下节课我不上了，帮我请假。”世勋边发消息边说。

“干嘛去？”  
世勋低低笑了声：“吃好吃的去。”

两个小时前的午间休息时段，南教授回办公室的路上碰见灿烈和另外几个学生。正好该吃午饭，学生们问他要不要一起，他婉拒了，说是家里有人送饭过来。

“谁啊？是不是师母？”有学生问了一嘴。

“嗯，非要过来。”

见他满脸幸福模样，学生们起哄，说南哥你命真好、娶到那么漂亮又会心疼人的嫂子。这会儿算是私底下相处，南教授并不介意学生们没大没小，只故意凶了两句便作罢。

他们有说有笑，唯独灿烈冷脸旁观，冷眼看着南教授脖子上的红痕。他面上不动声色，心里却早就翻江倒海。

送饭？秀恩爱还差不多。那个骚浪的双性婊子，耐不住寂寞，等不来他赢了赌约就明目张胆做这些给他看。欠肏。

灿烈刻意走慢一步，看同学们走远了才回身叫住南教授，他笑得一脸阳光灿烂，问道：“师母最近怎么样？快生了吧？”

南教授点点头，“再有一个多月。”

“到时候需要帮忙的话教授您尽管开口，”灿烈摆出关心表情，“我听说怀双胞胎很辛苦。”

“是啊，走路都有些吃力，所以我不想让他来送饭，何况仙仙还在家，可他说什么都要来学校。”

一番话用词抱怨，语气倒透露着甜蜜幸福——去他妈的甜蜜幸福，灿烈想着，脸上差点绷不住，嘴角的笑变得僵硬。

“那我先去吃饭了，教授替我向师母带个好。”

转身那一刻，笑容彻底从灿烈脸上消失，他沉吟几秒，换了个号登陆聊天软件，在某个私密群里发了条消息。

伯贤正在给仙仙喂午饭，女儿很乖巧很省心，吃饭的时候从来不闹。哪里像他小时候那般顽皮，吃饭要爸妈哄半天才行。看着女儿咽下最后一口饭，又主动仰起脸等着擦嘴，伯贤嘴边的笑意更深，直夸仙仙好乖。

忽然，手机铃声响起，伯贤对着来电人的名字抬了抬眉梢。

“喂？南教授？你好……没关系，反正我也有空……不麻烦不麻烦……已经吃完了，仙仙好乖呢……等下我哄她睡觉……真的不麻烦的……你别埋怨艺兴，他还怀着孕……嗯，再见。”

电话挂了，伯贤抱起女儿朝二楼的婴儿房走。仙仙在他怀里睁圆眼睛，好奇地打量四周布置，当看到墙上照片时，指着那张照片奶声奶气喊了句妈妈。

“对，那是爸爸和妈妈。”

女儿回头看向伯贤，又喊了一声“妈妈”，似乎在问为什么只有爸爸在这里、怎么不见妈妈。

“妈妈啊……妈妈去见野男人了，等你睡着，爸爸就去教训妈妈。”

想起今早看见隔壁邻居脖子上的痕迹，伯贤沉了脸色。

“要好好教训才行，竟然给性无能的野男人留那种痕迹，不乖。”

正说着，裤兜里的手机震了几下，是条群消息，伯贤打开看了一眼就关上了，转而自言自语般说道：“叔叔们着急了啊……真是沉不住气的家伙呢——仙仙，这次的打赌，恐怕是爸爸赢哦。”

一想到接下来的一段时间可以独占他的双性小母狗，伯贤高兴得眼睛都笑弯。

办公室内。

艺兴捏着牙签小口咬着蜜瓜切块，见他吃完，丈夫又递来一块。

“一会儿就回去吧，仙仙还在家里。”丈夫说话的同时替艺兴擦掉手指尖染上的果汁，体贴又细心。

“急什么啊，反正有邻居帮忙照看。”

丈夫无奈，“别总麻烦邻居，人家也有自己的事要做。”

得了吧，那是他亲女儿，他才不嫌麻烦。艺兴腹诽。转而抱怨起丈夫找不到合心保姆的事。话题被转移，丈夫讪讪笑了笑。

“最近工作忙，还顾不上，你也是，上一个不是挺好的嘛，你还要挑三拣四嫌管得太宽。”

艺兴撇了下嘴角，心想，可不是管得太宽，只去隔壁坐一坐都要问他半天，还给丈夫打电话报备，烦人。

但他面上装出一副委屈无辜的样子，也不说话，单用看就看得丈夫心软，好声好气哄他别着急。

“我再拜托朋友问问，只是……恐怕要让你多受累一阵子。”

艺兴笑起来，扑进丈夫怀里，搂着丈夫的脖子撒娇，“没关系，我不嫌累的。”

丈夫虽是古板沉闷的性子，但也受不了艺兴这样跟他撒娇。双性人妻有股淡淡的奶香味，笑容也甜甜可爱。旁人怀孕免不了的肢体浮肿面色发黄也并未体现在艺兴身上，还和从前一般四肢纤细，白软好似甜团子。

丈夫看着艺兴的眼神变了味，手摸到锁骨上，隔着一层衣服轻柔摩挲。衣物之下的皮肉被印了一块红痕，是昨晚欲到浓处时留下的，自己脖子上也有一块。想着这会儿在自己的办公室，又是没人打扰的午休时段，便有些心猿意马。

艺兴察觉到，赶在丈夫开口之前不动声色离开。

“我困了，想睡会儿。”他说。边说边摸着圆滚滚的孕肚，暗示丈夫顾忌一下孩子。

“哦……要我陪你吗？”

“不了，你这里的床太小，别压着孩子。”

艺兴说罢便起身去了办公室的小隔间，不忘亲一下丈夫以作安慰。

看着娇柔小可人儿的背影，南教授闻了闻手上残留的香气，低头看了眼隆起的裤裆，直叹小可人儿太勾魂、太会拿捏，把他撩起来又放他不理，哪里像昨晚……

艺兴四仰八叉躺在隔间的单人小床上，一脸气闷。

已经一个月了，一个月，那三个家伙竟然连他的手都不碰一下，世勋和灿烈甚至鲜少露面。本想着最起码还有疯狗前男友能喂饱自己，谁知道那条疯狗装正人君子，装柳下惠，面对勾引始终坐怀不乱——

我要去学校一趟，仙仙暂时交给你。艺兴把孩子塞给伯贤。

小疯狗只“哦”了一声，再不说任何，面对艺兴的气闷完全没有多加理会，自顾自地逗孩子笑。

要不是还挺着个大肚子，艺兴都想给这家伙一脚。

喂！我说我要去学校！我要去见我丈夫！

伯贤还是那副无动于衷的样，还是发出一个单音节：哦。他顿了顿又说，今天降温，怎么又穿低领衣服，先回家换一件吧。

双性美人气到眼睛都睁圆。拜托，穿低领是为了谁啊！这疯狗是故意装瞎吗？装看不见那些红印子吗？！

你——你去死吧你！

艺兴气鼓鼓走了，身后，疯狗前男友对着他的背影无声笑了下。

搞什么啊……双性美人恨恨捶了下床。那三个家伙是不是商量好的？是不是又憋着什么坏水要折磨他？还是……已经对他失去兴趣了？

艺兴翻身侧躺着，手脚蜷缩起来，一双下垂眼可怜巴巴盯着屋子角落，手指无意识摩挲锁骨。

连续一个月都处于饥渴状态，双性美人耐不住寂寞，昨晚主动勾引丈夫上床。他难得热情，丈夫一时失控，便破天荒在他身上留了几颗“小草莓”。原想今天打着送饭的名义来趟学校，灿烈和世勋怎么也得知道也得看见吧，可已经过去一个多小时了，那两人还没找上门。

小美人又委屈又饥渴，下面两个穴痒得要命也湿得要命，发情了似的，内裤都变得黏答答。旋即恨丈夫是个细软短，昨晚插进去不到五分钟就射了。废物。

好想那三个家伙……三根又粗又长的鸡巴总能把两个穴撑得满满的，淫水都无法痛快流出来。尤其疯狗前男友那根做了入珠的鸡巴，一颗颗珠子磨着淫肉，肏得他高潮连连欲仙欲死。

艺兴想用手指暂时安慰自己，但丈夫还在外间，可能随时会进来。他捂住脸哀嚎一声，更恨那三个臭男人了。

灿烈在办公室外面敲了好半天门才等来回应。艺兴还没睡醒，还带着一身的起床气，正要骂这个臭男人滚远点就被对方推着按到沙发上。

丈夫的学生伏在上方，脸色阴沉沉的，气势仿佛压城的乌云，也不说话，就直勾勾瞪着艺兴。

双性美人被吓着了，试探性推了推对方肩膀。不动，简直稳如泰山。

“长本事了？”灿烈终于肯开口，指尖轻轻抚弄艺兴脖颈，忽然一把扯下衣领，大力揉按那块红印。

小美人吃了痛，眼底顿时浮起一层水汽。

“你、你干什么！疼的！”艺兴挣扎着，又怕伤了肚子里的孩子，不敢乱动，只得啊呜一口咬住灿烈的手指作发泄。

丈夫的学生只皱了皱眉毛，也不抽出手指，由着双性美人咬他。

半晌，嘴里的手指尖挠了挠舌尖，灿烈勾起嘴角调笑道：“小骚货耐不住寂寞就去找老师那个性无能，他满足你了吗？说说看，多长时间？五分钟？三分钟？”

艺兴松开手指，偏过头不搭理这个家伙。

“我猜最多五分钟，不然你今天不会来学校。”

“……来学校就是要做这种事吗？！”

“不然呢？”

双性美人乜了眼灿烈，嘟哝，要不是你们一个个不理我，我至于绕这么一圈。

灿烈心中叫苦，叹口气，道：“是你那个疯狗前男友要跟我和世勋打赌，看谁能忍住不碰你，直到你生完孩子两个月，谁赢了，就可以独占。”

“……神经病！你们都是神经病！”艺兴气坏了，“起来！我要回去！”

灿烈仍稳如泰山，把双性美人从头到脚打量一遍，忽然掀开衣服拽下束胸衣，一对圆圆白白的乳肉弹出来，因为怀孕涨奶，乳肉已经大得需要张开手才能勉强握住。

艺兴又气又羞，捂着胸不肯让灿烈看。

没关系，不给看就不给看，反正还有下面。

灿烈转而去脱艺兴的裤子，他动作麻利，双性美人来不及阻挡就变得赤条条。白嫩漂亮的下体暴露于空气中，阴茎半勃起了，嫣红发情的雌穴也张开一丝缝，后穴倒还紧紧闭合着。灿烈就虚着眼睛看，没有任何动作，就这样看得双性美人情动难耐，松了捂着胸的手。

“别看了，”艺兴软趴趴说道，“舔我……”他主动掰开雌穴，向丈夫的学生展示他的饥渴骚浪。

穴里淫肉一收一缩地挤出几滴亮晶晶的汁水，灿烈的呼吸变得粗重，他懒得再想输了赌约的惩罚，掐着艺兴的膝盖窝抬起双腿，低头嗅了口那处的气味，伸舌直直舔了一下。

艺兴顿时发出一声糯叽叽的声音，抬了抬屁股，示意灿烈继续舔弄那处。

肉肉的、烫烫的舌头拨开花唇，先舔了会儿穴口，又把花唇含在嘴里吸吮，吸得啧啧作响。艺兴受不住这样对待，花穴顿时喷出小股淫水。

“好舒服……灿烈好棒……”

双性美人眼神迷离，两条腿架在对方肩头，屁股耸动着配合舔穴动作，又主动揉捏一对奶尖好安慰自己。

灿烈只觉自己那根东西硬得发疼，想立刻进去肏干抽插，却也舍不得淫水喷进嘴里的滋味。饥渴许久的淫肉夹住他的舌头，需要多费些力气才能舔开，里面又湿又滑，淫水和口水混在一起被送进去，再被挤出来黏在他下巴上。

“师母的淫水还是这么好喝。”灿烈直起腰居高临下看着艺兴，双性美人全身潮红，表情倒是可怜无辜，一点儿不像发了情。

“你快进来，”艺兴拿脚点了点灿烈隆起的裤裆，“我给你下面那根喂。”

“好啊。”

灿烈嘴上答应，手上却不再动作，反而坐下来好整以暇看着艺兴。双性美人明白了，主动解开对方皮带，内裤刚被拉下来就有根硬热粗大的东西弹出，差点碰到他鼻尖。

终于见到肖想已久的鸡巴，小美人立刻张开嘴含住吸吮，一整根都被他吃下去，龟头几乎插进紧窄喉管。是有些难受，但他并不在乎，只想好好品尝这根东西。

艺兴晃着脑袋给丈夫的学生吃鸡巴，脸埋在胯下，一下一下的吸着，饿坏一般，吃得口水都流出来，滴滴答答掉在乳肉上，他时不时抬眼，用水润的上目线勾引对方。

这么口了一会儿，已经能闻到逐渐浓郁的精液味，艺兴却松了口，用拇指堵住马眼。他舔了舔嘴唇，问：“灿烈想射到师母哪里？下面还是上面？嗯？”

他声音又软又娇，惹得灿烈欲火大作，看着他的眼神像恨不得吃了他一般。

“上面吧，”艺兴舔了下肿胀龟头，“我也不是一定非让你进去下面——”他摸摸孕肚，“会伤着孩子的。”

灿烈眯了眯眼睛，“也好。”

“……？”

“那师母就用这对奶子帮我弄出来吧，”灿烈捏起奶尖，“反正也没试过乳交，长这么大，不用就浪费了。”

艺兴稍微想了一下那个画面就湿得不像话。双性美人夹了夹穴眼儿，托起一对乳肉夹住眼前这根被他舔得直泛水光的鸡巴，生涩地按摩着，一边按摩一边伸舌舔弄马眼。灿烈爽得魂儿都快没了，调整好姿势，仰起头靠着沙发背享受小美人给他乳交。

于是，世勋刚推开办公室门就看见双性婶婶在给叔叔的学生做这种下流事。

那边两个人见他进来，不仅不躲，反而旁若无人般继续着。世勋黑了脸，走过去拽起艺兴，转头就骂灿烈不顾人怀孕还要做这种事。

灿烈倒也不气，轻飘飘回道：“难道你不想？不想还来这里干什么？”

“我——”

“小勋。”

一声娇柔打断世勋的话。艺兴跪坐在地，一脸的委屈。

“小勋为什么不理婶婶了？面也不见，我好不容易有借口来学校，你就要跟我生气吗？”

世勋顿时软了态度，扶起艺兴，一边替双性美人擦拭眼泪，一边柔声安慰：“我没有，就是、就是——”

“就是因为打赌。”

“……”

“那条疯狗爱发疯也就罢了，怎么连小勋你也跟着他发疯？”

双性美人满眼的怨怼，世勋哪里受得住，又是连声道歉，又是说好话哄艺兴开心。

旁边灿烈看着，白眼快翻到天上去。他把艺兴从世勋怀里拽回来，挑衅似的说：“不做就走，别耽误我。”

“……别忘了我们还在打赌。”

“爱你妈赌不赌，老子不玩了。”

灿烈说罢便抱起艺兴放在办公桌上，打算继续。世勋恼火得要命，看着婶婶这个骚透的小婊子和叔叔的学生又抱在一起黏糊糊接吻，放置他，把他当空气。

去他妈的打赌。世勋暗暗咒骂一声，过去拉开两个人，拉着艺兴的手放在自己裤裆上，没好气说：“我也要，婶婶刚才怎么给他做就怎么给我做。”

双性美人心中得意，面上却装得为难，为难地在丈夫的学生和丈夫的侄子之间看来看去。

见状，世勋再也按捺不住，径直解开皮带让艺兴握住他那根东西。

“婶婶想了好久吧？昨晚叔叔肯定没满足你，我知道，现在，婶婶要多少我给多少。”

艺兴被引诱，被馋得装不下去，跪下来痴痴看着侄子的鸡巴，手指尖抚弄表皮暴起的青筋，沿着冠状沟摸了一圈，然后张开嘴饥渴地舔弄吸吮。

被湿热口腔包裹的滋味不要太好，世勋飞快眨了眨眼，一边享受艺兴给他口交，一边揉捏早已硬硬立起来的艳红奶尖。

“快点，婶婶，”他催促道，“用奶子按摩你最喜欢的鸡巴。”

双性美人乖巧地应下来，托着一对乳肉夹住那根硬胀的性器官，像刚才给灿烈做得那样，给世勋按摩起来，同时拿舌尖戳弄马眼，再时不时舔一口，伺候得侄子头皮都发麻。

嘴巴是吃到喜欢的东西了，但下面两个穴还没吃到。艺兴冲灿烈晃了晃屁股，指挥丈夫的学生进来，进哪个穴都可以。

双性美人如同发情的母狗一般，翘起屁股往丈夫学生的胯上贴，湿答答的雌穴贴着鸡巴蹭来蹭去，还拿屁股轻轻撞着那处。灿烈被勾引得火大，一只手按住艺兴后腰，一只手扶着鸡巴插进雌穴。

两人顿时爽得闷哼出声，尤其艺兴，顾不上给世勋口交，满心都是穴里撑开淫肉的粗大器官，他喜欢得要命，塌腰送臀配合。

“啊啊——好棒……灿烈……再快点……”

艺兴紧紧夹着穴眼儿，都能感受到鸡巴表皮的粗大青筋。那东西快速捣杵着淫肉，湿透的雌穴被肏得咕叽咕叽作响，淫水不停四溅。双性美人一双下垂眼迷离，嘴巴半张着，口水顺着嘴角一滴一滴掉在乳肉上，打湿白软肌肤。

忽然下巴被谁捏住，艺兴抬眼就看见世勋不怎么好的脸色。

“婶婶别只顾自己爽，还有我呢，你看——”世勋拉着艺兴去摸沉甸甸的囊袋，“这里面都是婶婶最馋的精液，快点吸出来。”

对啊，这里面有好多黏糊糊的白汁，会射满嘴巴，会让自己吃得好饱。

“师母下面的骚逼不想吃吗？”灿烈抱起艺兴，手掌贴着圆滚滚的孕肚轻柔摩挲，“虽然已经在师母肚子里播了种，但还是想射满这个骚逼。”

一听这话，双性美人的雌穴立刻喷出小股淫水，悉数浇在龟头上，烫得灿烈不住粗喘。

“呜……要的，灿烈射进来……啊啊……骚逼也想吃精液……”

这个不知羞耻的双性小婊子，嘴巴吃不够还要用下面的穴吃，两个穴都吃，上下三张嘴都要被精液射满。

可是……现在只有两根鸡巴啊，还差一根，还差一个人来。

艺兴瞄了眼办公室门，有点儿思想跑毛。世勋察觉到，重重往他嘴里顶了一下，龟头插进喉管性交似的抽插着。虽然被生理性反胃困扰，但一想到最喜欢的鸡巴要射精到口中，艺兴放松下巴，把整根东西都吃进去，一边吃一边发出幼猫叫般的呜咽声。龟头将喉咙顶出一个不明显的小鼓包，世勋迷恋地抚摸着那处，再下移几分，握住饱满乳肉揉搓起来。

灿烈见怀里小美人把注意力放到口交上，心中吃味得紧，托着小美人的屁股又快又钝重地在穴眼儿里抽插。他来回换了几次角度便找到花心，那个敏感到稍微顶一下就让小美人潮吹喷水的部位。

“师母答应我要喂淫水给我这根东西喝，不能食言的。”

艺兴吐出嘴里的鸡巴，翘着屁股贴着灿烈小腹蹭了蹭，“不会……”他眼睛水水，话音也柔柔，“我攒了好多，都喂给灿烈喝——”

“那我呢？”

一句听不来情绪的问话在门口那边响起。疯狗前男友终于出现，手里还拎着一个小纸袋。

“看样子我来晚了，心心妹妹就不想给哥哥喂吗？”伯贤晃了晃纸袋，“哥哥还带了心心妹妹喜欢的玩具来。”

玩具？会是什么玩具？艺兴眼睛都亮了，想过去拆礼物，却被灿烈按在胯上，被世勋捏住脸蛋，他动弹不得，只能用眼神求小疯狗替他拆礼物。

“好吧，那哥哥帮心心拆开。”  
伯贤慢条斯理解了绳子打开盒盖，拿出一对挂着蝴蝶的紫色乳夹，再温柔地替艺兴戴上，接着打开开关，令人酥麻的电流眨眼间跑遍全身，双性美人打了个哆嗦，尿水似的喷出不少透亮汁液。

“喜欢吗？哥哥的礼物。”

“喜欢……”

“那心心妹妹要喷奶给哥哥看哦。”

一句话惹得艺兴开始幻想那个画面。他低头看了看自己一对挺起来的乳尖，因为被身后青年干穴的动作，乳肉也上下晃动，蝴蝶看上去好像飞起来一般，偶尔碰到，发出叮叮当当的清脆声响。

双性美人主动拨弄乳尖，仰起头冲伯贤甜甜地笑着，“谢谢哥哥，心心很喜欢……”

灿烈和世勋吃醋了，尤其灿烈，报复似的钝重肏干双性美人的雌穴，小美人被他干得直掉眼泪，蹙着眉头捂着肚子，求他慢些，求他当心肚子里的宝宝。

不等世勋发话，伯贤先给了灿烈一脚，“生气啊？你把我的心心搞大肚子我都没生气。”

“你——”

“哥哥不生气，”艺兴打断灿烈的话，“心心的穴也给哥哥肏，哥哥可以射在这里，哥哥不生气好不好？”

他说着，软着手脚扑进伯贤怀里，迫不及待解开皮带掏出早已勃起的性器官，细白手指握着那东西揉了几下就往雌穴塞。直到整根都吃进去，一排凸起的珠子来回摩擦淫肉，双性美人发出舒爽叹息，转念对小疯狗抱怨起来。

“混蛋……疯狗……打什么赌……”

小疯狗先似笑非笑看了眼另外两个人，而后抚摸着艺兴锁骨上的红痕，“是啊，我都后悔了，没想到心心饥渴得都愿意找那个性无能老公。”

艺兴撇了撇嘴角，晃着屁股套弄鸡巴，一排珠子在淫肉上揉按摩擦，爽得口水都流出来，雌穴湿答答的，深处喷出小股小股淫水。

但这样还不够，屁股穴还空着呢，嘴巴也空着，这三个洞都想吃鸡巴。

艺兴冲世勋晃了晃屁股，“后面的嘴也要吃——”又看向丈夫的学生，指尖勾开嘴角，张大嘴巴，伸出红红的小舌头，含糊不清道：“这里也要，灿烈射这里。”

骚透的双性美人顾不得羞耻与颜面，满心要品尝男人们那根东西，想被男人们热乎乎的精液浇灌，想上下三个洞都尝到精液的味道。

好饿……饿得不行了……离了鸡巴和精液就会活不下去了……

男人们对他的放浪是真的恨，爱也是真的爱，爱他水水的下垂眼，爱他哭红的鼻尖和眼尾，爱他那那副饱满的肉肉的嘴唇，也爱他灵活会舔鸡巴的舌头，而下面两个穴更是让他们欲罢不能。但最爱的还是他这个人，明知有一堆手段等着自己，装可怜，耍任性，使娇蛮，使推拉术，却仍一次又一次上钩。

男人们无奈叹气，甘愿这次也被双性美人俘虏。

艺兴骑在伯贤胯上，雌穴里的入珠鸡巴干得他咿咿呀呀浪叫，不停喷溅的淫水打湿腿根，连身下沙发都被弄湿，两片肥厚花唇贴着鼠蹊部位的耻毛蹭来蹭去，又痒又酥麻。世勋从后面抱住艺兴，一只手替他托起硕大的圆滚滚孕肚，一只手揉着屁股，结实的公狗腰快速耸动，后穴被硬热粗长的鸡巴干成圆筒状，抽出来后无法立刻合拢，都要被肏松了。而艺兴含着灿烈那根东西津津有味般吃着，灵活的小舌头绕着冠状沟打圈，再用嘴唇包住龟头轻轻吸一下，对方爽得直闷哼，抓着他发顶晃腰肏这张嘴。

双性美人像最下贱的妓女，卖力伺候喂他吃鸡巴的男人们。身前的小鸡巴高高翘着，没有谁来摸一下，好可怜啊，腺液一滴一滴往下掉，可怜得直哭。胸前一对乳肉上下晃动，他生得白，乳肉看起来比甜团子还可口。夹住艳红奶尖的乳夹勤恳工作着，因为晃动，两只紫色蝴蝶似乎要飞起来。乳夹带来的电流刺激着小美人，乳孔好像要张开了，好像有什么东西要喷出来。

艺兴拿可怜眼神求伯贤摘下乳夹，疯狗前男友不仅不答应，还堵住阴茎铃口不让他射。

“心心妹妹已经射了一次，第二次要等我们射了才行。”

小美人委屈地吸了吸鼻子，想回头求世勋快点。没想到丈夫的侄子也不理会他的可怜，甚至还捏住阴茎根部配合疯狗前男友。他只好去求灿烈，用脸颊蹭着鸡巴，软趴趴求人快喂精液给这张嘴。

“别着急，最好吃的要等到最后。”

“是啊，精液这么好吃，婶婶要放到最后吃。”世勋插话道，边说边顶了下G点，后穴剧烈抽搐起来，连带着前面雌穴，淫肉夹得鸡巴差点交代出去。

啪，世勋打了下艺兴的屁股，“放松！”

伯贤也往艺兴的花心处撞了撞，层层叠叠的嫩肉收得好紧，深处还吸着。

“心心妹妹不可以夹这么紧哦，夹断了你还怎么爽？”

“可是……呜……里面好酸……要去了……”

双性美人哭得眼角红红，扭着屁股又想配合又想挣脱。前后两个穴里的两根鸡巴快让他疯了，有入珠那根不停往子宫口撞，像是要提前给他扩张产道，而屁股穴吃着的那根野蛮地肏开肉壁，似乎不肏松就不会罢休。

拿嘴巴发泄的灿烈也快速撞着喉咙的软肉，过于粗大的尺寸害嘴角发酸，嘴唇也被磨得红肿，龟头压在舌根上一下接一下撞紧窄的喉管，把喉管当下面的骚逼肏干。

小可人儿让这三个坏家伙肆意折磨着，即便雌穴潮吹喷了水也不放过，仍旧往穴里往嘴巴里打桩。

“唔……不、不行了……别……呜……”

艺兴睁圆眼睛，身体也紧紧绷着，有什么东西在身体里乱跑，在下腹聚了一些，在胸口也聚了一些，他知道自己要喷奶要失禁了，他哭唧唧求饶，奈何三个男人根本不理，只一味在他上下三个洞里发泄欲望，较劲似的，好像谁先射谁就输了。

他吐出嘴里的鸡巴，然后抱住疯狗前男友，哭唧唧撒娇：“哥哥……心心最爱哥哥……哥哥射给心心吧……”

一双上目线水汪汪的，眼中神情也真挚，小疯狗最是受不了。

“心心想要哥哥的精液射满骚逼……”

“……”

双性美人又侧头幽幽看着身后青年，“屁股穴要被小勋干松了，射出来吧……婶婶好想吃小勋的精液……”

世勋呼吸一滞，掐着艺兴的屁股钝重野蛮地抽插起来。

小美人哼哼唧唧叫床，一边叫一边对丈夫的学生眨了眨哭湿的眼睛，“师母还没给灿烈口出来过，灿烈这次射嘴里好不好……”

真是好狡猾的小狐狸，哪怕被干得神志不清也找准了三个男人的弱点。他托起一对乳肉，舔了舔唇边口水，软趴趴说：“请用精液好好招待我……我会报答各位的……”

男人们再无法压抑射精的念头，几乎同时射精双性美人的三个洞里。小美人尖叫出声，雌穴，屁股穴，还有嘴巴，一起被浓稠白汁灌满，雌穴痉挛抽搐一阵，淫水混着精液不停喷溅，屁股穴也变成小拇指大小的圆洞，精液一股一股流出来，上面那张嘴也吃了好多精液，齿缝都是黏糊糊的，大部分从喉咙滑进胃里，其余的就顺着嘴角掉在乳肉上。

也不知道谁摘了乳夹，谁拿指甲掐了掐铃口，又是谁舔弄敏感的脖颈和肩膀，双性美人打了个哆嗦，乳孔张开，奶汁喷得四处都是，下面的小鸡巴也在射完精后涌出淡黄色液体。

艺兴只觉魂儿从身体里飞走，全身瘫软地躺在世勋怀里，顶着高潮失神的漂亮脸蛋，挺着孕肚，一边潮吹一边失禁喷奶。

这三个坏家伙还把精液抹在他的孕肚和乳肉上，甚至给他拍照，对着两个被内射的穴和嘴巴拍下特写。

之后，歇了没多久，双性美人就被摆出发情母狗一样的姿势，松垮的雌穴同时吃下两根鸡巴，饱满乳肉夹着另一根入珠的鸡巴做起乳交。

小美人好累，可是也好快乐，抹去睫毛上黏糊糊的精液，甜甜地笑起来，享受男人们用蹂躏他、肏坏他的方式疼爱他。

丈夫转了下办公室门锁，是锁着的。兴儿已经回去了吗？这样想着，他拨通手机里某个号码——怎么又把名字改了，rbq？什么意思？他无奈摇摇头，一边从窗户张望，一边等电话被接起。意外的，铃声是在门内响起的。怎么回事啊？他打算直接开门进去，忽然想起钥匙被侄子借走，说是要借一些专业书看。他只好敲了几下门。兴儿，兴儿你在里面吗？他这样轻声喊着，可始终得不到应答。看来已经回家了。

回去的路上经过医院，丈夫看了眼日历，产检的日子定在下周中。到时候请一天假吧。他想，不能再麻烦邻居了，虽然对方很好，总是不嫌烦地照顾仙仙、带兴儿去医院产检，可自己毕竟是丈夫是父亲，这样的事还是自己来做最好。

说起仙仙，不知道为什么，总觉得大女儿和邻居更亲近一些呢。

还是因为自己失职吧。他叹口气，默默盘算起要怎么做才能和大女儿拉近距离。


End file.
